SailorMoon StarHeavens
by Tenshi de Shino
Summary: Past Present and Future all turned to dust. The appearance of two dark figures and an evil aura. And an exchange student infringing upon Haruka and Michiru's lives...what does this all mean? Please R&R NEW Chapter! Note: word count is off
1. Intrusion

FanFiction.Net   
  
Browse Adv. Search AuthorTitleSummaryfull-text   
FlavorTangerineKiwiBlueberryGrapeBlackberryMint   
  
  
  
Just In | Discussion Forums | Authors Directory | Help   
Desk « ? Help »   
  
  
  
Washu's heart  
Category: Anime » Tenchi Muyo Censor: PG13 Chapters: 7 Reviews: 28  
Author: Shino Tenchi   
  
  
  
  
Previous Chapter ( 5 ) Chapter 1: ReunionChapter 2: Ryoko's   
ReactionChapter 3: Another Fuzzy Wuzzy CabbitChapter 4: Return of Kagato   
(prelude)Chapter 5: Return of Kagato: part 1Chapter 6: Default Chapter   
TitleChapter 7: Default Chapter Title Next Chapter ( 7 )   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All SailorMoon characters belong to their rightful owners and made   
up characters are mine. I make no money from this. Enjoy  
  
Author's note: This is my first SailorMoon fanfic, so please give me criticism   
and helpful tips on how to improve upon this. I will truly appreciate all   
constructive criticism and help towards my fic. This is just the first of a few   
episodes in a series which I am writing and....well you'll just have to read.   
Ante Up!  
  
  
From the dark depth of another dimension sat a lone figure upon a throne. His   
hair was long and slightly wavy with a silver hue. His eyes could mesmerize   
anyone who dared to look into them. He was stunning and such a sight to behold,   
but his heart, however, was darker than a black hole. Many who heard his name   
shivered in fear and those who were fortunate enough to escape his wrath usually   
became servants to his dark power. It seemed that he was the ultimate enemy   
destined to take over the moon kingdom, but he fell short of his domination when   
the senshi of the Moon Kingdom met him in battle. Once he was defeated, Queen   
Serenity banished him, along with his dark minions, to the dark dimension for   
eternity, never to gaze upon the light of the sun. Before he was to be sent into   
the dark dimension, he uttered his last words. "Dear Queen, you may have   
defeated me now, but there shall come a time when the power of a star shall free   
me from my prison and the power of time shall come into my possession, making me   
once again the most powerful adversary your children will ever face. I shall   
rise again to power, this time I will crush your precious senshi and all who   
dare to stand in my way. From the past, to the present and to the future, all   
shall bow to me."  
  
Queen Serenity knew of the legendary star, but the legend spoke of the star   
being of light and darkness. Should the power of the dual star be released, the   
universe would never be the same. The power of the wanderer of time would grant   
anyone the ability to freely travel time. This power alone could forever change   
the universe to form to any person's will, making the future even darker or   
lighter than before, depending upon the forces in possession of this. The   
thought of the combination of the two powers in the hands of evil was enough to   
cause grave concern for Queen Serenity and her court. "Luna...Artemis...I am   
entrusting the knowledge of Alucard's imprisonment and the legend to you. Should   
this legend to happen to become reality, please, find the Wanderer and the Dual   
Star, and keep them both from Alucard's hands. If Alucard should posses them   
both, then all hope for this kingdom...for this universe...but most of all for   
the lives of Princess Serenity and her court are in grave danger. Guard this   
knowledge carefully and when the time is right, prepare the senshi for the   
worst." she said, looking upon the Moon Kingdom with concern. "Yes you Majesty."   
they uttered as they witness the sealing of Alucard and his evil minions. She   
wondered just how long the peace of the Moon Kingdom would last and how long   
before Alucard's evil prediction would become reality.  
  
It was upon the New Year's Eve of 31st century that from out of nowhere, an evil   
force tore through the outer pentacle of Crystal Tokyo. The inner senshi fought   
their best to protect Neo Queen Serenity and Neo Princess Serenity from their   
wrath, but ultimately failed in their attempt. It seemed that the new evil   
called themselves 'The Children of Darkness' and was far more vicious in their   
brood attack than anything they encountered. In a last attempted to save what   
was left of their world, the King of Uranus and Neptune, Haruka, and the   
guardian of time sent the last remaining children of the senshi unaffected deep   
sleep brought upon by the Children of Darkness into the past where they hoped   
that they would be safe from the evil. Unfortunately, the evil too found a way   
to the past, searching for the Dual Star and the Wanderer of Time.  
  
And so...our story begins.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was the middle of the semester in school, but that truly didn't matter for   
one student. The winter semester usually meant that she hard to participate in   
more indoor activities as opposed to the outside athletics she truly enjoyed.   
Still, it was better than nothing she thought as she gazed out of the window   
during her Modern Japanese class. Her name was Haruka and she was a 10th grade   
classmen who was on the road to become one of the greatest racers the world had   
ever seen. "That is the lecture for today class," the sensei said, finishing up   
for the class period, "Please read through chapter 5 and have question ready for   
Monday's lecture."   
  
The class members rustled as the day for school was finished. Michiru waited for   
Haruka outside the classroom door, holding herself in her arms as she watched   
Haruka gather her belongings. As Haruka passed by the teacher's desk, she gave   
Michiru a slight smile and wink.   
  
"Tenou Haruka" called the sensei as she passed the desk, "may I have a word with   
you for a few moments." Michiru frowned slightly over hearing the sensei's   
words. Haruka sighed and signaled for her to wait after her. Michiru nodded and   
left the doorway, leaving Haruka at the mercy of the sensei. "Tenou Haruka, I   
have noticed you seem to be lacking in this class. Is there a reason for that?"   
she asked, trying to read Haruka. She simply gazed back at her and stated the   
obvious. "I don't like Modern Japanese. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Well, do you detest it so much to the point where you are willing to fail for   
the semester?" Haruka looked back at the sensei in mild shock. "Fail?"  
  
"Yes. You performance in this classroom setting is far below any standard of   
student I have come across. You lack so far behind the other that even if you   
were to study hard and work hard, your efforts would not be enough" she said,   
shuffling her papers together. "Is there nothing I can do to pass this   
semester?" Haruka asked, holding her back over her left shoulder and looking to   
the sensei for some gleam of hope. The sensei's face changed non-upon hearing   
Haruka's plead, she simply shifted her spectacles to meet her eyes. Haruka   
sighed heavily. She needed to pass this semester's and next semester's course in   
order to complete the 10th grade, but she still detested Modern Japanese. "There   
may be a way that I would allow you to pass this course" the sensei finally   
said. Haruka's mind waited in anticipation of a solution. "What?"  
  
"There's an international exchange program for those seeking to learn other   
cultures...particularly our culture. Most of the international students already   
have host families, but there's one left who's seeking to come here. If you or   
your family would agree to give them a home for the semester or year, and   
provided that you study hard, it would help you to pass this course possibly   
with a B average."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You have the option, Tenou Haruka. It's your choice, host this person for a   
while or fail the course and possible face retention in the 10th grade. Here's   
the brochure. Just give it some thought."   
  
Haruka took up the brochure and stormed out of the classroom. Michiru was at the   
school's door waiting for Haruka. She noticed a sudden change in Haruka's mood   
and decided against talking to her about what happened knowing that it would   
only spark Haruka more.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later on that night, when Haruka calmed down enough, Michiru decided to bring up   
the incident from earlier. "Haruka" she said softly as she sat upon the couch,   
"what did sensei say to you earlier that caused so much anger in you?" Haruka   
remained silent for a few moments. Without even looking to her, she handed her   
the brochure which sensei gave to her earlier. Michiru examined it closely.   
"Host family? Haruka?"  
  
"Sensei told me that in order for me to pass the course for the semester, I   
could host a student from another country and work hard in her class...or I   
could choose not to and fail for the semester, possibly face retention." Michiru   
sighed to herself. It was ideal with just to two of them, but another person?   
How would they react to there...'lifestyle'? She placed one of her petite hands   
upon her shoulder, "Well...what are you going to do?"  
  
"I have no choice. I can't afford to fail this course. Why couldn't this be   
something that I like...like Physical Education or something? Anything but   
this."  
  
"This is your grade, Haruka. Hmmm....they could stay in the guest room   
downstairs." Haruka smiled to Michiru, "They might decide to go back to their   
country if you catch my drift" she said, taking Michiru in her arms. "Oh, Haruka   
you know that isn't right."  
  
"I know I know.... but it's just having someone else here? That's going   
be...odd, don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe, but this is your grade we're talking about. Do what's best, but   
please...try to be civil to them."  
  
"I won't make any promises, you know that Michiru."  
  
Haruka gave her Modern Japanese teacher her decision and within a week, their   
international student arrived at the Airport. Haruka stood in her usual slacks   
and shirt while Michiru wore a nice dress for the occasion. Truth be known,   
Michiru was kinda excited about hosting an international student. They didn't   
know much about her, except that the student was a she, and that she would   
arrive at the appointed time in the airport in gate 51. The flight from Hawaii   
finally landed and many people disembarked the plane, many of which were   
families of tourist and a few single men. Haruka winked at a couple of them,   
giving some mixed feeling about their first encounters with the 'natives'. A few   
stood at the airport's seating area, taking pictures dumbfounded as if they   
never set foot outside of whatever back hills place they came from. As the   
passenger flow began to dwindle, Michiru wondered if they had the correct   
information. Could they have gotten the wrong gate? Finally, near the end of the   
long trail of people, walked a long figure holding one bag over her shoulder and   
another in her right hand. If it were not for the fact that Michiru could tell   
the difference between a guy and a girl in male clothing, one could have   
mistaken her for one.  
  
She had on indigo blue pants, accompanied by the typical boots. She wore a   
sweater with a small tie underneath while her leather trench coat swayed with   
every movement, masking her figure from many. Her hair was green, almost like   
Michiru's color, but a bit lighter with a straight sleek grade much like   
Haruka's hair. It was neatly braided and draped over her right shoulder, falling   
a little passed her chest. Michiru couldn't get a good look at her eyes at the   
moment, but she could tell that the girl felt a bit awkward in this country as   
the followed the path of the people in front of her. Finally, as she stood a few   
feet near Haruka and Michiru, she looked up and paned her view around the room.   
Her eyes made contact with Haruka's cold gaze, then with Michiru's slightly   
warmer look. Her eyes were like deep emerald and her beauty so ethereal that the   
men nearby were mesmerized by her presence.  
  
She finally made her way to the duo unsure really of what to say. The girl took   
in a deep breath and spoke to them. "Are you Tenou Haruka and Kiaoh Michiru?"   
she said with a certain coldness about her. "Maybe..." Haruka replied back, "Are   
you Alexia Kianou?"  
  
"Yes, I am she. And you are? Let me guess...you're Tenou Haruka. Am I correct in   
assuming so?" Haruka nodded. "I see" Alexia said, turning her look to Michiru.   
Her gaze seemed to turn softer when she did look to Michiru. "And you are Kiaoh   
Michiru?" Michiru nodded as well, smiling slightly. "Alexia. Such a pretty name   
for a pretty girl as yourself" Michiru stated, trying to break the uneasy   
atmosphere. Haruka looked at Michiru in surprise; normally she would have said   
something like that. Alexia blushed and smiled at Michiru. "It is a pleasure to   
meet you both" she said, bowing at the waist, "May we please proceed to the   
baggage claim area?" Haruka, followed by Michiru, led Alexia to the claim area.   
It took what seemed like forever for her luggage to come around, but then again,   
that was in Haruka's mind. Finally, her luggage came around and they loaded the   
car up.   
  
In the car, the conversation seemed distant. It seemed that something was   
bothering Alexia. Maybe she was shy or didn't like what she saw. Or it could   
have been Haruka who gave her such an uneasy feeling. Either way, Haruka only   
had to host her for the rest of the semester, which was about 3 months, but that   
would seem like forever. "So, Alexia, what brings you to our school?" Michiru   
asked. She was always the polite and refined hostess. Even though she couldn't   
quite empathize with Alexia about being in another country, she could, in fact,   
sympathize with her feeling uneasy and scared. Alexia sighed at the question,   
not truly wanting to answer it, but it was only proper that they would ask. "My   
parents" she said, looking to the concrete forest, "they figured that it would   
be best if I came to another ti...country...to study."  
  
"Did you want to come here to study?"  
  
"Not really...maybe a little. It's just that being without my...best   
friend...it's so lonely, but I need not bother you with such problems."   
  
*A refined mannerism* she thought as she listened carefully to Alexia's speech.   
Haruka rolled her eyes as she approached their apartment complex. Pulling into   
the driveway, Alexia gathered her belonging and proceeded to follow her   
hostesses. She carried about 6 bags total, 4 shoulder bags, one rolling bag and   
another rolling bag, though it was slightly larger than the first. Haruka noted   
the sort of strength the girl displayed in taking all the bags all by herself.   
As they entered the doorway, Haruka turned to tell Alexia to take off her shoes,   
but found that she knew this amongst other cultural tradition. 'Maybe there is   
something more to her than I think' she thought to herself.   
  
  
It took maybe an hour or so, but finally Alexia got settled for the night. "And   
this is our room" Haruka said, "Understand?"  
  
"Whatever." Alexia said, not giving a shift to her expression.   
  
"Hmph. So is there anything else you wanna know?"  
  
"Nothing that important...but does this school have athletics and music   
classes...and could one of you be so kind as to give me a ride to the docks. My   
vehicle will be arriving tomorrow and I don't know where it is."  
  
"Sure, we'll be more than happy to give you a ride" Michiru said, preparing   
something to eat, "Music classes for female they do have...but as far as female   
athletics are concerned, uhm...I'm sure Haruka could help you on that   
department."  
  
"What sports are you looking for kid?" Haruka asked. Alexia rolled her eyes   
slightly " basketball...and some Martial Arts."  
  
"Martial arts? Which style do you know?"  
  
"Mainly Jiujutsu...and Aikido."  
  
"Hmm...and you participate in basketball along with playing instruments?" Haruka   
wondered, "How do you keep you hand from being injured?"   
  
"I'm a very careful person."  
  
"Interesting..." Haruka said, not really impressed with her, "Maybe I'll take   
you on sometime after school has released for the day."  
  
"That would be interesting, indeed."  
  
That night, Michiru prepare what she called, Alexia's first Japanese dinner. It   
composed of a few dishes, some of which Alexia was familiar with. The dinner was   
delicious according to Alexia, which she seemed to eat quite a bit of fried rice   
with almost every serving. For a small framed girl, she has quite an appetite.   
Maybe she was famished from her long trip, or maybe she was the type that could   
eat a horse and gain virtually no weight. Still, there was something deeper   
about her that bothered Haruka deeply, but she couldn't figure out quite what it   
was. Alexia retired for the night, saying that the long flight tired her out.   
Haruka watched her carefully, still feeling uneasy about her.  
  
"She bothers you doesn't she, Haruka-kun" Michiru asked, cleaning up the   
remainder of the dishes. "Huh? Well...there's something about her that bothers   
me. I don't know, maybe I'm still uneasy about this."  
  
"Haruka...just try to work with her. She doesn't seem that much of a bad person   
at all, and from her mannerism, doesn't mind the fact that 'we're' together."   
Michiru wiped her hands and snuggled next to Haruka on the couch. "Just give it   
time, she seems understanding enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
Previous Chapter ( 5 ) Chapter 1: ReunionChapter 2: Ryoko's   
ReactionChapter 3: Another Fuzzy Wuzzy CabbitChapter 4: Return of Kagato   
(prelude)Chapter 5: Return of Kagato: part 1Chapter 6: Default Chapter   
TitleChapter 7: Default Chapter Title Next Chapter ( 7 )   
  
  
  
Review Story ( be a responsible reader and write a review)  
Title: Washu's heart  
Name:Shino Tenchi (Signed Review)  
Favorites:Add author to favorites: Add story to favorites:   
Review:  
  
  
  
  
Home | About Us | Terms of Service  
  
  



	2. Premonition

Disclaimer: Sailormoon characters belong to the creators of Sailormoon, my character belong to me. I make no money from this. Thank you  
  
Author's note: This is the continuation in the series. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
The next few days were the biggest adjustments for Alexia. Although she looked normal enough, the fact that she was from another country made her an outcast, and even more so was the fact that she excelled in almost every subject, except Physics. Physics was a subject that she was forced to interact with others in order to understand the concepts and ideas of. It was truly the most detestable subject, in her opinion, and biology wasn't that far up on the scale. Since she had science credits that would cover for her requirements, there was no need for more in that field for her. Instead it was replaced with other liberal classes such as art and music theory. Many of the students couldn't grasp the idea that someone from another country could receive excellent marks in Modern Japanese. She was very mild mannered, with a few temper tantrums, and usually observed the students rather than interact with them. The students at the school didn't bother her too much, except for the rich jerk in her literature and modern Japanese class. He probably didn't like the fact that she paid little attention to his constant bragging about how much his parents owns and how he was going to be so successful in the future. *If he only knew the future* she thought to herself each day, smirking at his future plans.   
  
Sometimes after school, she would ride with Michiru and Haruka, but once she learned the route home, she preferred to walk home. She knew Haruka didn't feel very comfortable with her nearby and felt that a little space was the best thing. Once, while she was walking home, she spotted what looked to be a Daemon. It was draining what seemed to be the life force of those who were mere passersby. It was then that she saw 5 girls dressed in feminine sailor outfits. She didn't think to ponder on the subject any further as she took cover. Immediately, the daemon made a mad dash towards them in an attempt to divide them. It only worked for an instance until one called for a lightening based attack and another for some kind of water based attack. Alexia stared in observance as each dished out their most powerful attacks. Then, once the daemon's energies were diminished enough, the one they called Sailormoon called upon her attack, vanquishing the daemon from existence. As it the daemon's body disappeared, entities of white energy floated from where is once stood. The energies then floated over the downed people and was absorbed into their being. *Whoa* she thought as she watched the speak for a few moments before disappearing in the mist.   
  
Alexia looked around and noticed 2 dark figures from above watching the girls dismantle the demon. *I wonder who they are* she thought, emerging from her place of hiding. She watched as the people slowly began to wake up, one by one, from their slumber. Taking her belonging, she quickly rushed home, not wanting to see the frenzy of what may occur when their senses came to. Her mind replayed the events of her that fight as she journeyed home. Her hear heart raced thinking of what grotesque monster would plague innocent people like that. As she entered the door of the apartment where she was staying, she quickly raced to her room, and leaned against the wall. The events of what happened to her mother suddenly flooded her mind like a Tsunami. She held her head and slid to the floor, taking her knees to her chest. Silently, she began to weep to herself.  
  
"Alexia, are you home?" a gentle voice called out. She wiped her face and cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm home, just...a little tired, that's all, Kiaoh-san."   
  
"Alright then, get some rest, but don't fall behind in your studies."  
  
"Yes, Kaioh-san" she said, gathering her book and dressing as if to go to bed early.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Deep from within the depths of the dark dimension sat the prince himself, Alucard, upon his throne. Though he was unable to enter into the universe he was banished from, many of is minions were able to enter to carry out his will. His eyes grew weary from the loss of the last to remaining children of the legendary senshi. "Midusia" he called, extending his hand. Before him a haze appeared with a reflection of a person in it. In the reflection, stood a woman with short purple hair. Her eyes shimmered evilly as she answered her beckoner's call. "Yes, Lord Alucard" she responded, bowing to him respectfully.   
  
"Is there any word as to the location of the last two remaining children of those dreadful senshi?"  
  
"No my lord. It seems that when they were sent back in time, the means by which to locate their power signature seemed to vanish almost completely. There is a way we can locate them, but it will take time."  
  
"Very well, then. I am a patient man. I've only spent the past 2,000 years sealed in a dark dimension, so time is irrelevant to me. As long as the goal of freeing me from the dreadful place is fulfilled, then I have no trouble with waiting." A worried look suddenly came across Midusia's face as she looked to her master. Alucard took notice of this, wondering what could have one of his stronger minions to disgruntled. "Midusia...what ales you?" he asked.   
  
"Sire...there has been the sighting of...the legendary senshi here in this time."  
  
"The very ones which defeated us 2,000 years ago?"  
  
"The very same, only this time, they are much more powerful than we anticipated. Every time we have tried to collect the energies of mortal souls, they have time and time again defeated my daemons. They are getting in the way of progress, sire, thus is making the task of finding the 2 remaining children from our time much harder."   
  
Alucard sat back in his seat, uneasy as to the news which fell upon his ears. *Those....BRATS* he thought, knocking the cup of wine which sat upon the arm rest of his chair away across the room.   
  
"But, my lord, with each battle, we collect the data and are making the daemon's stronger than the previous ones. We calculate that by the time the next battle occurs, they will faultier in their attempt to defeat it."   
  
For a few moments, he grew silent and cold. Midusia began to shiver, fearing that her life may come to an end at any moment. Instead of a furious howl from her lord, a smirk appeared upon his face. "Well, it seems there are more obstacles in out way than I anticipated. It is most likely that the two remaining children are amongst the senshi and will be under careful protection." He let a lowly, chilling laugh escape from his lips before looking back to his servant. "Midusia...send the daemons after the senshi instead of trying to locate the children. If you have the daemon possess the mortal, than its soul shall fall into our hands. This way, if they chose to defeat the daemon, then they will have the blood of a mortal on their hands...but if they chose not to destroy it, then it will destroy them. Either way, we shall take the soul prism energies for ourselves and rebuild the army of darkness once again."  
  
Midusia smiled and bowed to him once again. "Brilliant plan, m'lord. I shall implement it as soon as possible."  
  
"No...wait until they least expect us, then strike at them with the daemon. This will give us the advantage of surprise and possibly divide their efforts as they wallow in their debate to either destroy the daemon or be destroyed."  
  
"As you wish, my lord."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The appearance of the new enemies was enough to raise concern amongst the inner scouts. Within the past 2 weeks, there were about 4 attacks on innocents. The new enemies seemed to have crystallized the energies...no the souls of the innocents, searching for something unknown.  
  
"Could they be heart snatchers?" Usagi asked at the Shinto shrine with the other girls.   
  
"I doubt it" Ami said, "The heart snatchers were looking for pure hearts containing great energies and the talismans. These enemies, however, seem to be looking for the energies of souls, so I doubt that it's the heart snatchers."  
  
"Well, who could they be?" another Minako asked. Usagi seemed to be drifting off to sleep while Ami, Minako and Makoto discussed possibilities. Rei, however, remained quiet. Her mind began to wander for a while. Suddenly, a vision appeared to her of three different places. Where she stood it was present day Tokyo, snow covered and silent, while in front of her was Crystal Tokyo in all its splendor and beauty. For some reason, though, it was very cold to look at, as if it were dead. Nothing was moving, not even the usual glitter of the Crystal Palace. *This is strange...what's happened?* she asked herself. Then she turned to see if the answer was behind her and found a kingdom sitting desolate behind her. There was something familiar about this kingdom as she examined it closely. Of Course, how could she forget. It was the Moon Kingdom of the past where Queen Serenity banished the evil Queen Beryl from before...but something was out of place. The kingdom should have been in ruins, but it stood erect and seemingly untouched by the battle which separated the inners from one another a thousand years ago.  
  
"Well well, little girl...looks like you have quite an ability" a voice called from the darkness. Rei looked to her right and spotted a dark figure about her height with its arms crossed. "And what answers do you hope to find here?"  
  
"Who are you? And what is this?"  
  
"We can't reveal who we are to you" another voice called to her from left. This figure was shrouded in darkness as well, but appeared to be a bit taller than she was. "What you see is the past...present...and future, but I'm sure you already knew that."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"That" the voice on the right said, "Is something that you can never know. But know that we come to protect that which we hold dear to us."  
  
Rei stood there for a moment to try and piece some things together. *These two act like....could it be?* "You're Haruka...and Michiru aren't you?"  
  
The two voices laughed at her statement. "Good try, kid" the voice on the left said, "but that is not correct. We are not them."  
  
"We are who we are, and that is all you need to know for now." The voice from the right said. They began to fade away as Rei tried to reach for one of them. "Wait...tell me what *gasp*" Her eyes widened as she looked to the Moon Kingdom to see it beginning to crumble before her eyes. The deterioration spread to where she stood. She desperately tried to run, but the ground under her turned to dust before fading away. Looking to the Crystal Palace, she saw the same happening to it. Slowly, one crystal structure after another, it began to fade away, leaving her in total darkness. Then an evil laughter filled the dark void, sending chills down her spine. This laughter was different from the previous two voices, it was more sinister with each crackle.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!" she yelled.  
  
"The universe" it said from the darkness, "shall be mine...and my revenge shall come soon."  
  
Rei snapped back to reality in a slight sweat. "Rei? Are you okay?" Ami asked, noticing her sudden panting and sweat. "Guys...I have a bad feeling about what we're up against."  
  
"Is it another premonition?"  
  
"Yes...but different, somehow. This whole fight is different from anything we've ever come across-"  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!" could be heard from Rei's right. Immediately she thrawped Usagi on the head. "Usagi, you're so lazy. You can't even pay attention to something important." Rei stressed.  
  
"HEY! That HURT!" she said, rubbing her head, "And besides I was having a nice dream of me and Darian dancing...oh it was so wonderful!"  
  
"It's a wonder you actually can pay attention to him long enough and not fall asleep. With the last marks you received in your class, you'll be grounded from seeing him." Ami noted.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Usagi and the others began to rant on and on while Rei sat silently, thinking of her vision. *What does this mean?* she wondered, looking out the window to present day Tokyo.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexia appeared to not have many friends...or so it seemed, until that day when another exchange student approached her during break period. "Alex...Aaaaleeex" the girl said. Immediately Alexia turned her head to meet the voice. Her sights set on a girl slightly taller than she, but just as stunning in appearance. Her hair was short, just above her ear, and it was a deep dark crimson color, almost black with the absence of the sunlight. Her skin was lightly colored with a slight caramel hue while her eyes were light hazel. "Will you stop calling me that...Nia?" Alexia complained. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Alexia who was carefully curled up next to the heater with a book. "Awww, it's so good that you miss me. I started feeling like you had forgotten about me." The two laughed and hugged. "Who are you staying with, Nia?"  
  
The girl sat across from Alexia. "Who else?" she said in a low voioce.  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Of course, just as you're staying with them. Didn't you know, silly? That's the way things were set up." Nia said, sitting at the char directly across from her. "So...do they know?"   
  
Alexia swallowed hard. "Know? Know what?" trying to play innocent. Nia sighed at her with a look of disappointment. "You're like your father, you know that? Anyways, you have to remember why we're here, so try not to let our objective become obvious, okay?"  
  
"For an advisor, you sure do act like a parent. Anyways, as it stands, Haruka only thinks of me as her grade...but Michiru is a different case. She tends to be more caring and seems to want to try to make my 'stay' a lot less stressful."  
  
"So you think they'll figure it out?"  
  
"I think they will eventually. They are not like the others I saw fighting a few daemons from earlier this week. They're much different than the others...much more in tune with the forces of good and evil. I've only heard of that Shinto Priestess...uhm, what's her name...Rei, having such an ability amongst them, but that's about it."  
  
"We have to be careful where we tread then. If they can feel the energies of good and evil, they may soon find out who we are and what are objectives are."  
  
"What of the others. Those younger ones? Shouldn't we keep a close watch on them? They may find what we seek. We can't let them fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"I know I know...keep a close eye on their battles and if needed, we should intervene. After all, our future depends on it."  
  
"As you say. Keep the main objective in mind and observe. If needed intervene, that's the plan, correct? Hmm, maybe we should try to become closer to them. I can sense their naivety and that would play to our advantage."  
  
"True. You can become close to them, I, on the other hand, have other problems to deal with."  
  
"Fine, fine, do as you please." Alexia began to look a Nia with soft puppy eyes. "Hey...think you're up to go out tonight to the all you can eat sushi bar? I hear they're a good one near the school and MAN I haven't had decent Sushi and Fried rice."  
  
"*sighs* Isn't there any other food you like?"  
  
"Yeah...but...those two are my favorites."  
  
"GAH...you're to weird."  
  
"HEY! It Takes one to Know one!"  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
Nia smiled at Alexia with slight humor. "Aww...you're so kawaii when you're angry."  
  
"Stop IT!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AQUA RHAPSODY!!" Mercury exclaimed trying to hit the daemon with her best shot.  
  
"HAH! You'll have to do better than that, little girl" the daemon exclaimed dodging the attack. Mars had tried to hit it with her Flame Sniper, Jupiter with her Oak Evolution...even Venus couldn't even lay a scratch on the new daemon. It was fast and almost impossible to hit, and seemed to be toying with the inner scouts.   
  
"Guys, this doesn't look good." Jupiter said, holding her defensive stance. The daemon's crackles filled the air while it left a blurred vision of itself as it passed each. "Hecate!" called a voice from above, "Stop fooling around and get that soul to me NOW!" The eyes of all the inners turned to a woman dressed in black leather with flaming red hair. Her eyes were like an inferno and her voice as annoying as nails scratching on the chalk board. The daemon complied with the woman's orders and leaped to where she stood, atop the lamp post.   
  
"Give that back you...you...what are you?" Sailor Moon said, looking at the woman in wonder. She let out another crackle then looked to the senshi. "Well, since you asked, I am Midusia, one of the many Children of Darkness. As giving back this soul is out of the question you meddlesome BRATS"  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you're calling brats?!" Minako said.   
  
"Oh my, such a feisty attitude. It's a wonder that we had such a hard time defeating you before. Heh, no matter, once I collect the energies of the prism souls, the energies of the Star and Wanderer of Time shall be for my lord to control and recreate this universe the way he sees fit HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She held the crystallized soul in her hands and smiled with victory, then turned to the daemon.   
  
"Now, Hacate....Finish the-AH!" Something knocked the crystallized soul from Midusia's hands. She growled in anger as she held her onto the mark on her hand. From above a dark figure stood looking at her. "Who are you?" she asked as the daemon retrieved the soul like a fetching dog. As the daemon grabbed the crystallized soul, the sky grew darker and suddenly another figure appeared before the daemon, slicing at it with a sword in hand. The daemon jumped back, avoiding a fatal blow as the figure took the crystallized soul in hand. "WHAT?!" Midusia exclaimed, watching as her precious 'soul' slipped yet again from her grasp, only this time it was not the senshi who took it, but an outside force. The dark figure moved quickly from the daemon to join its partner as the sky returned to its normal color. The daemon remained focused on the crystallized soul in the darkened figure's possession.   
  
The senshi took this opportunity to strike the daemon down. "Venus...Beauty Shock" Venus said. This threw the daemon off while Jupiter called upon her Oak evolution. With it's powers weakened, Sailor Moon finished it off with her attack. Midusia was furious.   
  
"Grrrr! How could you BRAT defeat my daemon...AGAIN!?!?" she ranted, slowly fading. "Well, no matter, sooner or later you will tire down, and then victory shall be mine. Farewell, little BRATS!" Relieved at their victory, the senshi turned their eyes to the building and the figures standing atop it concrete architecture.   
  
"Hey, Neptune...Uranus, thanks for the help." Sailormoon called out. She was met with an uneasy feeling as one of the figures spoke out. "We are not the ones you speak of." The figure on the left said.   
  
The left figure had short hair and, from the outline of its figure, was feminine. She held a long staff with a blade like structure on its end while placing a hand on her hip. The one on the right had long hair which swayed with some unknown breeze. It, too, was feminine with a slightly slender build than the other one. She held a sword in one hand and the crystallized soul on the other. Rei's heard began to race as she remembered her vision from earlier. Could these two been the ones from that...that vision?  
  
"Well" Makoto said, "if you're not Neptune and Uranus then who-"  
  
"You're those two from my vision aren't you?!" Rei interrupted. The inners looked to Rei as she held her ground looking at the two figures. "Quite perceptive, child. Impressive indeed." the figure on the right said, holding the soul up.  
  
"What do you want? Why are you here?"  
  
"We seek those souls holding prism energy" the left figure said, "That is why we are here."  
  
"Give that soul back, it's not yours to take. I won't let that innocent lose their soul!"  
  
The figures went silent for a moment and gazed at the soul. "This isn't what we seek" the left girl said. The one holding the crystallized soul looked up to them. "This is not the soul we seek. So you have nothing to fear." With that, she tightened her grip and shattered the crystal.   
  
"You MONSTERS!"  
"NOO!!!"  
"You...you didn't" the inners yelled, thinking that the soul had been destroyed. They began to power up for their attack when suddenly the stirring of a human soul was heard from behind them. They turned their attention to the man whose soul was taken by the daemon. "They...saved him?" Minako gasped in disbelief. Rei snapped her gaze back to where the figures were but saw a clear sky and the concrete corner of the building. "Who are you...?" Rei whispered to herself.  
  



	3. Ego Trip

Disclaimer: Sailormoon characters belong to their makers, my characters belong to me. I make no money  
  
Author's note: This is the 3rd part in the series which reveals a bit more about Alexia's feelings and personality. Please review this, I need any critisicm to help.   
  
  
Everything about Alexia was nebulous to some degree, but still there wasn't much that could to be done about that since Haruka wasn't willing to carry on the least bit of conversation to her during school hours. Though that didn't bother her much, still she felt this uneasy tension in the air. The only time Haruka actually carried on a conversation with her was when she was tuning up her bike. Apparently, she knew enough about mechanics to make adjustments to her bike which was a bit unusual for a girl of her... quality. "So" she said, leaning against the wall to observe her, "you know a great deal about Bikes, I gather. So tell me, where did you learn such a skill?"  
  
"From my father. Something we used to do together when tuning up the racing bikes and cars."  
  
"So you do know how to race, I take it?"" Alexia tightened the last bolt on the exhaust system and revved up the engine to listen for certain sounds. It purred like a kitten when it was idol and roared like a Tiger when revved up a bit. It was indeed made for racing, from the different sounds and such, which intrigued Haruka even more. She was looking for a challenge at the tracks and wanted to see just what this girl was made of.  
  
Alexia wiped off her hands and stood up, looking Haruka in her eyes. "Of course I know how to race. What does it benefit me having a baby like this if I didn't know how to race with it?" Alexia placed a hand on her hip, while placing the other on the seat of the motorcycle, smirking at Haruka. "So...why all of a sudden the twenty questions? Is there something you wish of me? Maybe...challenge me to a race?" she said.  
  
Haruka smirked at her with an evil gleam in her eyes. "I don't know about racing amateurs. I'm a professional racer and look for note worthy challenges."   
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but it's such a shame. I would have enjoyed beating a pro again. Oh well."  
  
*Man if she doesn't have the biggest ego* she thought, watching Alexia walked by her. "Well" she finally said, "it looks like I will have to put you in your place. Alright, Miss 'Ego Trip', let's see how you race. Since the day is still a bit young, then I say we meet at the track near the outskirts of Tokyo in an hour."  
  
Alexia stopped in her track and turned towards Haruka, looking her in her eyes. "Alright, it's deal. That should give you enough time to prepare for defeat. Why not bring Kaioh-san as well. I'm sure she'll enjoy watching."  
  
"You talk big for an amateur."  
  
"Well, I only talk big cause I have the BALLS to back it up."  
  
"So you have balls to back up your big talk. This I would like to see."  
  
"Hehe, I'm pretty sure you would." She cooed in a low tone with a devilish look in her eyes. Haruka watched her as she walked away to the house. *Did she just flirt with me?* she asked herself, remembering her last words and that look in her eyes.   
  
An hour later, Haruka was waiting at the tracks with Michiru watching from the stands. Somehow or another, Usagi and her friends managed to tag along to the tracks. *Where is she?* she thought, looking down at her watch impatiently. Finally, the roar of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance followed by the light. Pulling up to the track was Alexia in her racing outfit, with a girl riding with her, holding her closely by the waist. Taking off their helmets, Haruka began to examine them closely. "Well, it's about time" Haruka said, placing her helmet in her hands, "So this is what took you so long. Who is this, by the way?"  
  
"This is my best friend, Nia. Nia, meet Haruka, the person hosting me for the remainder of the semester."  
  
"How do you do?" Nia said, holding her hand out. Haruka took her hand and shook it, smirking at her. "My, such a pretty face. How ever did you meet up with Alex here?"   
  
Nia used her hand to shield her girlish giggles. "Well, she's a character. And besides, we've been through thick and thin." Getting off the bike, Nia turned to Alexia and wished her luck, then proceeded to the observation area. "So...are you ready to begin?" Haruka said, turning up the revs on her bike. Alexia smirked and began to unravel her long braid, letting her light green hair sway in the open hair. Placing her helmet on the grass nearby, she took a pair of goggles from the storage department of her bike, carefully placed them over her eyes with special care. "You're not going to wear a helmet? This is, as a matter of fact, a race. Wouldn't want you to scratch that pretty face of yours or worse."  
  
She smirked at the older woman, and revved up her bike. "Heh, death is always one step behind us all. I'll just have to be careful as to how I race, non? Are we going to sit around here and talk, or are we going to race?" she smirked.  
  
From above, Usagi and the others watched the two exchange words. "Wow, who's that like cute guy down there talking to Haruka" Minako said with love sick eyes.   
  
"Yeah, he's like totally cute." Makoto added. Nia sat down near them, watching from above. "Hey, aren't you like that girl who was riding with that guy?"  
  
Nia giggled at their misjudgment, but decided to play on their ignorance. "Well, yes I am." she giggled from behind her hand.   
  
"Hey, are you two an item?" Usagi asked. Nia giggled even more. "No, we're only friends, that's all. Why ever do you ask?"  
  
"Oh"  
" just wondering"  
"Yeah, just had to ask"  
  
Ami giggled at them and continued to type in a few key commands to calculate the track and 'Alex's' chances of winning. The odds were against her taking into account the track and Haruka's experience, but then again, she had never collected any data on Alex's racing techniques. Michiru listened to their conversation while watching Haruka and 'Alex' rev up their engines at the starting line. The lighting for the track was on, thanks to a few friends Haruka had working this particular track, and they even had a flag person to let them know when their final lap was approaching. *Come on, Tenou-san* she thought, observing their concentration carefully.  
  
The lights glowed the usually color of red, yellow...then green, and like a shotgun, the two motorcycles made a mad dash forward. Each fought for a position ahead of one another, but non yielded. As the entered the first curve on the track, Alexia managed to win the position just five feet ahead of Haruka. Looking over her shoulder to see where Haruka had drifted, she spotted her and gave her a taunting smirk, before changing to forth gear into the straight away. Haruka's brow creased as she kicked her motorcycle into forth, then fifth gear. *I'll show you, kid* she yelled angrily in her mind. The second and third curves were nearly ahead, when Haruka passed Alex with authority. One and one this game of tag, which Haruka leading for the most part, went on until the last lap was up.   
  
From the observation area, the girls cheered on. They couldn't believe how close the two were.   
  
"Wow" Usagi said, eating a donut, "That Alex is pretty good. Racing against Haruka like that, I thought he would have been left in the dust on the first lap."  
  
"Well, "Ami said, looking at the statistics, "It seems that, although Alex remains about 10 feet behind Haruka, he seems to make slow advancements in closing the distance around every turn. My calculations show that the distance between the two of them will be about a foot when the race is finished. I think that Alex may actually win this race."  
  
"I don't care who wins" Minako chimed, "as long as I get to meet Alex after the race."  
  
"You know, he kinda reminds me of my old boyfriend Andrew" Makoto sighed to herself.   
  
Rei may have saw the race, but her eyes were watching something more ethereal to reality. She could see something distant...as if from the future when she focus her attention on Alex. A feeling of evil was present and followed Alex closely. *I have a bad feeling about this* she thought watched the race.  
  
A little lower on the observation stands Michiru, too, began to have a strange feeling about Alex as well, but somehow it was different. It felt a bit...warming. In a sort of admiration and kinda prideful manner, she watched the Alex. Mentally, she still cheered for Haruka, but...like she had in the past. This time, a small voice in the depths of her mind, cheered for Alex. Strange indeed.  
  
Haruka had to give the girl credit, she was good and even proved to be a challenge. Too bad she was going to lose...or so she thought. Into the first turn Haruka went, not expecting to hear the roar of Alex's engine for another 30 seconds, but such was not the case. As soon as she entered the turn, she could hear an engine roar close behind her, not even downshifting gears to compensate for the centripetal force of the curve. *What the hell is she doing* she worried. A few seconds later, Alex passed her as if she were standing still. *She was playing with me all this time* she yelled angrily, speeding up in hopes to catch her. Her efforts were futile as Alex turned into the second and third curves without even decelerating. When she entered the turn, Haruka noted that the bike began to sway. Luckily Alex gained control without spinning out of control. Then, it was all over with. Alex had crossed the finish line 25 seconds before Haruka did. Parking her bike on the sideline, Alex stood with her arms cross, smirking as Haruka finished. She quickly parked her bike and strolled over to Alexia, taking off her helmet and looking really angry. "What the hell were you thinking?!?!" she yelled, "You could have been killed taking a curve at full throttle!!!"  
  
  
"What's the matter? Mad cause you lost to an 'ameteur'?" Alexia smile at her then changed her expression quickly seeing how Haruka was not in the least bit amused by her act. "Sorry...that's how I usually race. My father didn't like the way I raced as well, but I've been doing this for so long, I usually don't think about the dangers involved." Haruka could do nothing, but shake her head in frustration. Never before had she seen such aggressive skills and yet she had to admire the girl for the guts she showed. Shortly, the others met them at the finish line. Usagi, Minako and Makoto rushed over to Alex.   
  
"Hi, Alex. Great racing, you have such guts. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Usagi-"  
"And I'm Minako, how do you d-"  
"I'm Makoto. Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most exotic eyes?"  
  
Alex sighed and rubbed the back of her head, wondering what had gotten into these girls. Michiru took Haruka by the arm to catch her attention. "Haruka...what's the matter? Are you upset that you lost for the first time in ages?"  
  
"No Michi-chan. It's just...she almost got herself killed!" she sighed, letting her anger simmer down. "She's good...and she played with me like a cat does a mouse, then took the victory. I have to hand it to her, she's as good as she says she is. And she takes stupid risks. I'd hate to see her hurt herself over something as stupid as racing."  
  
Michiru sighed and smiled at the activity suddenly developing around their exchange student. "Are you actually concerned about her? Could my darling Haruka actually be concerned about out exchange studen?" Haruka gave her an akward look which caused her to giggle even more before gathering her composure. "Don't fret it non Haru-kun. She's probably raced like that for a while...and it could be luck. From the look of things, it seems she's developed a few fans." she giggled, pointing to Alexia. It seemed that almost all the inners were crowding Alex, barely giving her breathing room. Haruka smirked as well, remembering the first time she met Usagi and Minako and how they followed her. "Well, should we break the news to them?" Michiru offered.  
  
"Nah...they'll figure it out sooner or later."  
  
Alex was barely able to beat the trio off. *Geez, what the heck have they been drink...NIA!* she realized looking at the smirk on her best friend's face. She tried to back away, but they seemed to follow her every step. "Ehehe, uhm...hey look at the time. It's all nice and everything, but I have to get to studying. I guess I'll see ya around...NIA! Let's Go!!" She was finally able to rush away from the mad trio and get her helmet, before peeling off to go on about her ways. Michiru and Haruka chuckled in humor, knowing Alex's secret. "So young and impressionable" Michiru noted, placing her helmet on.   
  
"Well, girls. It's getting late, so I suggest you hurry and get home before your parents worry sick over you. Oh, and that was Alex, our exchange student. Alex will be here until the end of the semester. Well, we have to run. See ya around, kiddies"   
  
The duo didn't exactly go home, per say. Instead decided to go out to eat before going in for the night. Since it was the weekend, they could always sleep in late...for the most part. They expected that Alexia...or Alex as the inners called her, would be resting for the night.   
  
Though Haruka wouldn't admit it, she was beginning to like their exchange student, despite her quiet arrogance and big ego. As she discussed the race with Michiru, she could see a change in her perspective towards the girl, maybe even a bit of admiration, despite her daring racing methods. For the first part of dinner, Haruka kept going on and on about Alexia and the race. "If I didn't know any better" Michiru said, taking a sip of her tea, "I would say you admired the girl...almost like her in a friendly manner."  
  
"No way, Michi-chan...she's so...she's aggressive, hard headed and flirtateious."  
  
"Hmmm, sounds like someone I know" she said, placing her tea down on the coaster. "And what's this about her being flirtateous? Do you think she's been flirting with you?"  
  
"Well...I think she made a pass at me about an hour before the race." Haruka said, taking Michiru by the hands, "Why...are you jealous, Michi-chan?"  
  
"Someone actually having the nerve to flirt with you...did you flirt back at her?"  
  
"Well, no"   
  
Michiru crossed her arms and cocked a brow at her.   
  
"Well...actually she walked away before I could recover from the shock of it all. And besides, why would I flirt with her when I have the best thing that ever came into my life her in front of me?" Michiru blushed as Haruka took her hand once again and began to caress it against her cheek. They stayed out for quite some time and didn't think to venture back to their dwelling until the hour of 12 midnight. "Haru-kun it's getting late, maybe we should head back."   
  
"Anything you say, Michi-chan" she said, taking her by the hand. Soon they arrived at their apartment, greeted only by the light of the porch. Opening the door to their apartment and ascending the stairs, Haruka kissed Michiru goodnight before hitting the showers. The smell of fall air, exhaust fumes and dust clung to her like fine perfume and she so eagerly sought to rid herself of the odor. Michiru, on the other hand, decided relax her mind with a little painting, possibly listening to her favorite violin pieces. Opening the door to the art studio, she was greeted by the sight of Alexia in the darkness of the room.  
  
She sat in the art studio of Michiru and Haruka's apartment in deep thought. The painting she was supposed to finish sat idly on the easel. She didn't even sit upon stool on which she should have stared into the vast hue of coloration spread across the canvas. No, she didn't do this...instead she was firmly planted on the windowsill, watching the lights of the city. *It's so...Beautiful* she thought with one leg folded up to her chest. Resting on her folded leg was a spiral notebook and in her left hand was a slightly sharpened pencil laying between her delicate fingers. Her mind wandered through the events of reality, wanting to find some release or escape from this time, this place...this world. Taking the pencil, she began to add writing to the blank pages of her notebook.  
  
Michiru stood quietly in the doorway of the studio with her arms cross. She was having her suspicions about Alexia just as Haruka, but her feelings towards her were somehow different. She didn't feel uncomfortable around her, but instead she felt a sense of...motherly love towards her. Strange indeed, but somehow it felt comforting. Michiru thought over the past few weeks of Alexia's arrival. Her musical skills were very professional, more like hers but unique in a way. Her artwork was splendid, even if her technique was a bit unorthodox. It still had its charisma in its constitution. But in everything she did, there seemed to be a sense of sadness and sorrow. Maybe it was the distance from home or the uncomfortable feeling in the atmosphere from time to time.   
  
"Where did you learn how to paint in such a manner?" she asked, walking further into the studio to observe the idol painting.   
  
Alexia stopped her fingers in their writing and looked to Michiru in slight shock. "My mother taught me to paint and play instruments when I was very young." she responded, shifting her seating slightly, "I guess in my artworks, I just started making up different ways to get an unusual effect."  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Arigato...Kaioh-san"  
  
"Please, call me Michiru."  
  
"Arigato...Michiru"  
  
"Do you enjoy painting?" Michiru posed. Alexia suddenly got really quiet when the words escaped from her lips. *good going, Kaioh-chan* she thought, fearing that she scared the poor girl even further.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she finally asked, not looking towards Michiru. Suddenly the mood in the art parlor of the apartment went cold. "It just seems that the painting has sadness in it...and a bit of nonchalance in the paint strokes. I was just wondering," she said, fighting back the sudden tense feeling which came over her.   
  
Alexia sighed a bit. "To tell you the truth...Michiru, I do enjoy it...but I'd rather compose music and write poetry." she said, looking back out to the city.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"...sure why not..."  
  
Michiru pulled up a chair from near the piano and sat next to her. Alexia took in another deep breath, still keeping her eyes upon the city lights. "I love to write poetry. It's like an art form for me. I can shape and form a painting with words instead of with pigments and colorations. As far as playing an instruments are concerned, I didn't want to really play instrument. I really enjoy composing music. The manner in which the strings, the brass instruments...the woodwinds blend together in a harmony which can soothe the heart and soul, or it can change the thought process of the mind. And putting my poetry to music is something of a joy to me. Heh. That's what I enjoy most about music...playing instruments isn't something that's the joy of my life, unlike my mom. She truly enjoys music...and painting."  
  
"What about your dad."  
  
"*sigh*....my father. It's usually something about racing with my father. There were times when we enjoyed being together: racing, fixing things, looking out upon the city and sometimes going out to the music halls to hear the orchestra play classical pieces, but then that changed...when..."  
  
"When what?"  
  
A lone tear fell from her right eye and rested upon her cheek. Michiru could see the hurt and pain in her eyes, even if they were turned towards the city. "I'm....I'm sorry..." she said, giving the girl a comforting hug. It took a few moments for Michiru's actions to register, but slowly Alexia accepted and responded by embracing her. ".......Arigato..." she whispered as Michiru hugged her even closer to her heart. Michiru sighed softly, then finally broke the silence. "Hey...maybe one day soon we'll take you to the concerto that's in town. I'm sure you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?"  
  
Alexia wiped away the few tears that rolled down her cheek and pulled away from the embrace. Her emerald eyes gave off a sparkle of slight joy "...yeah. I would enjoy that a lot. Hopefully, those girls won't be there."  
  
Michiru giggled in humor thinking back to the tracks. "Are you going to tell them that you're a girl? You friend DID tell them that you're a guy." Alexia sighed. "I know, it's so cruel she did that...but I think I'll let them find out on their own. It might give me a form of entertainment for a little while. Who are they anyways?"  
  
"Oh, just a few associates of ours that seem to want to hang out with us. They're not all that bad, just maybe a bit immature and obnoxious at times, but they're good people. Maybe you should try to get to know them after you tell them you're a girl. You don't seem to hang out with many people your age."  
  
"I know I don't. I just don't want to get attached and then suddenly leave behind friends. It's always heart aching to do so. Nia, for the most part, usually travels to about the same places as I do...I guess that's why we're so close, despite her tricks." Michiru giggled a bit then looked at the clock to her right, then back to Alexia. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep. Wouldn't want you health to start going downhill because of lack of sleep."  
  
Alexia smiled slightly, looking back to the city lights. "You know, you sound like my mother." She said, getting up from the windowsill and stretching her muscles a bit before turning towards the door. "Really? Michiru said with surprise in her tone. "What was you mother like, Kainou-san?"  
  
Alexia turned to Michiru and gave her a peaceful smile. "She was...and still is the greatest woman in the world. She was the best mother anyone could have...and the wisest person I have ever met." Michiru sighed contently, then felt a warm hand upon her shoulder. "Michiru...you should get some rest as well, you're only human you know, and getting sick isn't something that's in your best interest." She took her hand away from Michiru's shoulder and walked towards the door. "Arigato, Michiru for listening." she said before disappearing through the door.  
  
"Anytime, Alexia-san....anytime." she whispered, looking at the city lights.  
  



	4. Unveiling Darkness

Disclaimer: You know the routine. Sailormoon character belong to their makers, mine belong to me. I make no money.  
  
Author's note: The continuation of the SailorMoon StarHeavens series with a bit of a twist. Please R&R   
  
  
  
Just when it seemed that the universe no longer needed the Sailor Senshi to fight evil, a new enemy arose from the darkness. At first, it seemed that the inner senshi could handle them, but soon their power grew to the point were all efforts of both the inner and outer senshi were needed in just defeating a single enemy.   
  
One starry night, the inner senshi were out on the town, relaxing after a hard week at school. It seemed that as the semester began to progress, the workload began to get heavier and heavier. The inners decided to meet at the local fast food restaurant. "Gosh, so much studying...I'll be lucky to make it through this month" Usagi said, sulking in the chair, "man...am I hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry, Usagi." Rei chimed, "Don't you think with anything else other than your stomach?"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, REI!?"  
  
"You know EXACTLY what it means!"  
  
The other scouts sighed in embarrassment as the two went at it. "Will you guys please stop arguing. This is supposed to help us relax" Ami said, being the only voice of reason between them. The tension between them soon disappeared which Usagi's Ice cream sundae topped with hot fudge, whip cream and 2 cherries sat before her. Without even giving any thought, Usagi dove into the sweet treat like a pig, letting some of the fudge and whip cream smudge on her face. "Gosh, Usagi, can't you do anything without your stomach" taunted Rei. Usagi could only respond with a muffled something and go back to eating. "I wonder where these new Demons came from" Makoto said, reclining back in the seat.   
  
"I don't know, but they're pretty creepy, yuck. Between the sharp object, their looks and those tentacles, I would rather face my math teacher than one of those creeps. They give me the shivers" Minako said, sipping on a crème soda.   
  
"Well, all we know so far, " Ami commented, looking at her computer, "is that they're looking for something called prism souls. It seems that they're power increases with every encounter, as if they're analyzing our every move from battle to battle. The last battle, we were barely able to defeat them if it were not for those two dark figures. At this rate we will give out in the next 3 encounters."  
  
"I wonder who they are? Could they be after Usagi's crystal?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I doubt that. If such were the case, then they would have probably taken it from her when she fell down in the last battle."  
  
"HEY! I didn't fall...my foot slipped on that watery surface" Usagi interrupted with a mouth full of the bananas near the bottom of the treat. "Sure Usagi, just like you slipped those two girls at the school...what's their name...Alexia and Nia." Rei taunted.  
  
"I did NOT!" Usagi argued back. Just as Rei was about to argue back with her, glimpse to her vision came to her. The arrival of Alexia and Nia did somewhat coincide with the new appearance of the daemons. "Hey you guys. Is it me or does the appearance of these daemons and those dark figures coincide with those girls' arrival from overseas?"  
  
"I don't know" Makoto said, "this didn't occur until about a week after they arrived. It could be pure coincidence."  
  
"But, Makoto, think about it. They're usually together and always giving us funny looks. Of course that could be because Usagi scared them, but they don't really associate with many people. And they seem to have this mysterious aura about them."  
  
"Well, they ARE from another country and they do know each other. Maybe they're just shy or don't know how people feel about them. Think how you would feel if you were in another country. Hey...maybe they know Alex."  
  
"Oooh, I bet they do...maybe they can get us closer to him" Minako chimed. The girls giggled over meeting Alex at the track the other night.   
  
"You guys are hopeless" Ami said, "But Rei, maybe it's just pure coincidence and nothing more."  
  
"Maybe you're right...but still, have a bad feeling about them and Alex. It seems like there's somethi-"  
  
Just then, from the dark street erupted a scream of terror followed by the sound of something tearing through the streets. It was another Daemon for sure, this time it took possession of a poor soul wandering the streets. Its claws were about 6" long, curling at the tips while its fangs looked about a long as it claws. It howls in pure rage as it tore through the city streets, throwing anything around in its path. It looked human, for the most part, but it's tentacle like hair and towering stature made it out to seem like a monster. "Come on, let's hurry before it does major damage." shouted Makoto, running out of the hall first. They quickly changed into their senshi outfits and soon found a dilemma: If they defeated this daemon, then the person it possessed would be annihilated as well. "Drat...what can we do?" yelled Minako as she dodged another attack. Ami began keying in information, trying to locate a weakness in the daemon, but it managed to knock her computer away and almost herself with it. She was barely able to dodge its unmerciful attack as Rei and Makoto, too, dodged the attack. The daemon soon caught onto their attack and dodging patters and began to make the adjustments accordingly, taking into account of the terrain and the time of day of this battle. Before long, the enemy had the upper hand, while many of the senshi just had the pain and 'scars' of its attacks. Back and forth the daemon threw the inners, giving them little to no time to recover from each blow. This time it seemed that the daemon would win until-  
  
"WOOOOOOORLD....SHAKING" sounded from near them. The daemon was knocked back a few feet, just enough for the inners to recover somewhat. "Are you okay?" Pluto asked, seeing how they could barely stand. "Pluto...Neptune...Uranus...man are we glad you showed up" Venus said, bracing Sailor Moon on her shoulder. "That daemon...it's not like the others...it possessed a person and is using them to attack. We can't harm them"  
  
"What? It possessed a person? Great, that's more of a problem. Neptune, Uranus...be careful, that daemon is actually a living human possessed by its dark powers." Pluto warned. They nodded as they stood perpendicular to the inner senshi. The were powering up for another attack when suddenly the daemon jumped up and began to dash at full speed. In it line of rage stood Neptune who had little time to dodge the speeding daemon. In a last moment decision, Uranus pushed Neptune from the line of fire, taking the blow from the daemon. It laughed hautedly as she crashed into the car behind her, then slid onto the cold pavement of the street. "URANUS!!!!!!" Neptune screamed, dashing to her downed comrade's side. The inners couldn't do anything but watch as the daemon powered up for another attack. "NOOOO!" Pluto screamed as she tried to stop the events from unfolding before her. A bolt of black energy escaped from the daemon's left hand, ripping through the pavement towards Neptune and the downed Uranus. Neptune's eyes constricted as she saw her life flash before her. She could have dodged the blast, but then Uranus would have died...alone and without her. Just as the blast closed in, Neptune gripped Uranus and held her tightly. "Haruka" she whispered.  
  
"REALITY RIPPLE" called a voice from the darkness. The black bolt of energy bent in such a way that it curved and hit the daemon instead of the downed senshi.   
  
"Huh?"  
"Wha?"  
"How?" the others asked as they witnessed this miraculous turn of events. Neptune sighed in relief as she held the waking Uranus in her arms. The daemon shrieked in pain as its own energy singed On the light post above Neptune and Uranus stood a figure with their hand on their hips. It was far to dark to tell who was the person was, but one could tell that the figure was feminine as the outline of the hips were apparent. "Another senshi?" Sailor moon asked as she regained her strength. The daemon howled in anger and powered up for an attack on the figure standing on the light post.   
  
"STAAAAR SCREAMER!!!" called another voice from another location. Everything seemed to go silent for a moment as the light post where the first figure stood suddenly dimmed. The daemon looked around in fear, as if knowing what was to be expected next. A loud scream came from the sky as a 2 blue bolts of energy descended on 2 sides of the daemon, suddenly moving closer until they became on, catching the daemon in its rampage. The scream was like a thousand voices all at once, screaming to purge the daemon from the face of the planet. The sound was so loud, that the senshi had to cover their ears to muffle the sound. The daemon's control over the human waned quickly as it left the body in a torturous howl. The person it possessed fainted dead on as a black figure with red eyes stood behind it. The daemon was in extreme pain and fatigue, which signified that its powers were greatly diminished by the two attacks. It looked for a means of escape from its predicament, but found that it was surrounded by the inner senshi. Neptune and Pluto braced Uranus on their shoulders as they caught sight of another figure, this time directly across from the first figure. It had long hair which swayed slightly and was feminine as well. It gave them a gesture and, with the blink of an eye, disappeared. Neptune looked for the first one and she, too, has disappeared. "Come on, Pluto, we have to get Uranus to safety and attend to her wounds." Neptune said with urgency in her voice. Pluto nodded as they left the inner senshi to handle the treacherous daemon. They knew that it had lost a great amount of power and that the inners could handle it from there  
  
Michiru , accompanied by Setsuna, staggered to the steps of their apartment bracing Haruka on their shoulders. She struggled to get free of their help, mumbling that she was fine, but in reality, Michiru knew that the blunt hit from the daemon's dash had given her quite a number of bruises. Setsuna shook her head as she managed to hold up the other side of Haruka. In the mist of all the confusion, they had forgotten to change back into their street clothes, but luckily the neighbors were out town for business. As Michiru opened the door to the apartment, she was greeted by the sight of Alexia, their exchange student, walking down the stair with a towel draped around her neck from washing her hair. The girl stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at them dressed down to the boots in their senshi uniforms. The half conscious Haruka wanted to jump at her, but her injuries prevented her from doing other wise.   
  
"I can explain" Michiru said as Alexia looked to the trio. Alexia's eyes widened as she looked at Setsuna, then to Haruka, who looked to be in pretty bad shape. She shook her head and sighed. "You can explain later. We have to get her to someplace level like a futon or a couch or something" she said. They laid her upon the couch in the art studio. Alexia disappeared to her room and re-emerged with a medical kit in hand. "Here...let me help," Michiru offered, taking up a few bandaged and the bottle of peroxide to cleanse Haruka's wounds. "What happened to you guys?" Alexia asked, applying a few bandages over the cleansed wounds. Michiru remained silent as she applied the cleanser.   
  
Alexia continued her administration of treating Haruka as she began to develop a slight fever.  
  
"Michiru-san, please get an ice pack and place it on her head...she doesn't need to get sick now..." Alexia said, finishing the last bandage. Haruka, although somewhat distant, murmured something about Alexia and get away brat while struggling to get up from her place of resting. Michiru walked back down the steps with an ice pack in hand, placing it on Haruka's brow. She turned to Alexia and sighed. Well, I'm going to watch over her for the rest of the night. I suggest you get some rest and explain to me whatever you were going to say in the morn. It's best to think with a clear head" she said crossing her arms. Michiru pulled a chair from across the room and sat it next to Haruka. "No, I'm staying to watch over-"  
  
"You might want to listen to her, Michiru. You're not in the best of shapes to look after her. I'll watch after Haruka with her, alright?" Setsuna said, walking down the steps. "You can't help Haruka if you're not in good health as well. Please, Michiru, rest. I'll stay here with the girl to watch over Haruka." Michiru wanted keep an eye on Haruka herself, but...Setsuna was right.  
  
"Alright...please take care of her." She said, getting up from the seat. She looked to Haruka one last time before ascending up the stairs. There was a sudden silence between Setsuna and Alexia as they watched over Haruka. She was struggling trying to get up, but finally drifted off to sleep. Alexia brushed a few matted strands of blonde hair from her brow and sighed to herself. "They don't know who you are do they?" Setsuna said, crossing her arms. Alexia sighed and held her head down. "How can I tell them? ....after what happened to them."  
  
"If you don't tell them, then you won't be able to stay here long. They have a right to know who you are, and after what happened tonight, they deserve that much. So I'll ask you, when are you going to tell them?" she said. Her voice was stern and almost cold to the ears as she said this. Alexia knew that eventually the truth would have to come to light...she just wished that it could be later. She sighed and stood up from her place of resting. "I'll see if Michiru-san needs any medical attention as well...please keep an eye on Haruka-san."   
  
"Don't worry" Setsuna said, smirking with her arms cross, "as long as she doesn't think I'm salad, I think I can handle her." Alexia nodded and sighed again to herself. Grabbing her first aid kit, she slowly ascended the stairs, her heart feeling like it was about to beat of her chest with each step. She reached the top of the stairs and looked around for any signs of Michiru. She wasn't in the immediate area, but the cracked door of the bedroom along with a light, signified her location. *I guess it's now or never* she thought, walking to the door. Gingerly, she tapped on the door, sliding it open slightly. "Kaioh-san, are you alright?" she asked. There wasn't an answer to her calls. *Oh No* she yelled mentally. Her mind began to race with thoughts that her injuries were more serious than previously thought...maybe she was unconscious. "Come in, Alexia-chan" she finally responded. She sighed in relief and opened the door, where she way Michiru sitting on her bed dressed in a terry cloth robe. She sat as if she were in pain, which didn't surprise her after seeing Haruka's condition.   
  
"Uhm...Setsuna is looking after Haruka-san, so I thought...uhm, I'd look at your injuries."  
  
Michiru smiled at her. "I'm fine...I'm more concerned with Haruka than anything." She was holding her side ever so slightly, as if not to draw attention to it. Alexia's eyes caught sight of this and she sat the kit down near the bed, crossing her arms.   
  
"So I take it you and Haruka are sailor senshi, Non?"  
  
"Do you think I wanted this fate?!" she snapped at the girl, "You probably think that being a Sailor senshi is something glorious and fabulous, but it's not!" Alexia blinked at her with an unshifting gaze. Michiru sighed apologetically to her, "I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have snapped like that. Please...please don't reveal this...I can explain-"  
  
"Let me guess" she interrupted, "one faithful day you were attacked by some monster. You tried to run from it, but every movement you made, it matched and countered with an attack." Michiru's eyes widened as she leaned again the wall and continued, "You were at the performance hall when this happened. It was after your performance of a Franz Litz violin piece when out of nowhere this monster attacked you when everyone left. For some reason you had this feeling that something was about to happen and it did with the monster and all. As it seemed that all hope was lost and that your life would have ended in the depths of the performance hall, a wand appeared before your eyes. You hesitated for a moment, but something deep within you told you to grasp the wand. When you touched that wand, you whole life changed from then on...and sometimes you regretted ever laying eyes on that wand, is that not true?"  
  
Michiru was speechless. No one, but Haruka and Setsuna knew how she began Sailor Neptune, and eve that they didn't truly know about her regret. "But...you didn't truly regret it after meeting Haruka. When she decided to become Sailor Uranus, you heart felt as if a certain burden had been lifted off your heart...and you could truly be happy as long as Haruka way by your side."  
  
"H-how...how do know...WHO are you?" she asked, standing up in a defensive position. "Michiru...okaasama...please. I'm not here to hurt you...I can explain as well. Just hear me out."  
  
"Okaasama? You called me mother...you....you're not from this time are you?" Michiru said, dropping her defense. She examined Alexia's features closely. Could it be possible? "I...I'm sorry I troubled you...I think I better check on-"  
  
"No...please...stay" she said, touching Alexia on her shoulder. "Tell me...are you...my daughter?" Alexia turned and looked in her blue eyes and looked down to her charm which hung around a thin chain on her neck. The sigh upon the front of the charm was the sign of Neptune and Uranus intertwined with one another. Taking the small button on the side, she pressed it to reveal two pictures hidden in its beauty. Examining the pictures carefully, Michiru noticed her and Haruka, somewhat older than they were now, holding hands and posing like a wedding picture. Haruka, as expected, wore a black Tuxedo with a silk looking bow tie, while she wore a white dress with a pearled collar. She couldn't see all of the dress, seeing how it was just an upper body picture of the two, but that didn't matter much. Adjacent to the picture, however, was the picture of girl, much younger than Alexia, dressed in regal attire. She had Haruka's eyes and cheek bones, with her nose and lips. Her hair was almost as green as her own, but just a bit lighter and not of wavy grade. Instead it was straight and hung a bit down her back. Her smile was as beautiful as Haruka's and Michiru's could ever be. Taking the charm in hand, she turned the pictures over and read the inscription on the back:  
  
'To our beloved daughter, Princess Alexia Kamura Kainou. Remember that we love you always'  
  
Michiru held wiped her face with her right hand as she held the charm in her left hand. "I...I'm sorry, Okaasama...I...I couldn't tell you sooner. I'm from the 31st century of Crystal Tokyo...I was sent here...as a survivor of the evil force which escaped from another dimension from long ago and nearly destroyed my home...my family...and all that I held dearly. Only one other was sent here...Nia...but for the most part, Crystal Tokyo and all who are under Queen Neo Serenity's order have been placed in a state of...limbo." She held her head down and began to shed a few tears. "I was too weak to fight the evil...and because I was...weak...to even help fight...." Michiru took the girl in her arms and began to stroke her hair, crying as well. "Why....why didn't you tell me...us sooner?" she whispered in her hear. "I...I was...afraid...of losing you...again...and because...I didn't want you to get hurt...I'm so sorry Okaasama."  
  
"It's okay" she said, breaking from the hug, "If those daemon which we are fighting are the same ones from you time, then you could not have defeated them alone. Just know that...if I sacrificed my life to save you, it was out of love that I did it...  
  
"and besides, I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to mess up your perfect manicure" she said, trying to lighten up the mood. Alexia looked at her hands and giggled slightly, "I guess you're right...a manicure like this is hard to come by." They giggled for a few moments, then suddenly grew silent. Michiru looked at the dark puffs under Alexia's eyes and knew that she too probably had the same marks under her own. "Come on, Alexia-chan.."  
  
"Please... call me Kamura-chan. That's what you called me since I was a baby."  
  
"Alright, Kamura-chan, we have to get you cleaned up. Just look at those puffs under your eyes."  
  
"You have the same ones under your eyes, too you know."  
  
"Yes, I know...This is why I am the Queen of Cosmetics, amongst other things. I'm just wondering how Haruka will take all this... Now, young lady, to the washroom" she said, nudging her out of the door and towards the direction of the washroom area. Taking a warm washcloth, Michiru wiped away the dark puffs under her eyes. She smiled to herself, carefully examining her features. Why didn't she notice before the similarities before? Maybe it was the fact that Alexia spent most of her time out with that girl Nia or tending to her studies. There was only one time which she examined the girl's features and that was the first time they met when she first arrived to Tokyo. She was every bit of Haruka and herself combined, even down to the types of reaction she gave her. There was so much that she wanted to know about her, but she knew that she was not prone to give up secrets as easily as some may have been. *Just have to give her time* she thought as she finished wiping away the dark circles under her eyes. She noticed that Alexia was starting to become more and more drowsy with each passing moment.   
  
"Kamura-chan...why don't you get some rest, you look tired."  
  
She smiled at Michiru, "I will rest when Haruka is better. You need sleep yourself, from the looks of it, you had a pretty rough run in with whatever happened."  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like a mother"  
  
  
Alexia sighed and smiled at her. "I'll be downstairs with Setsuna, just to make sure Haruka is okay."   
  
"You're just as stubborn as Haruka" she gleamed.  
  
Alexia left the washroom and descended the stairs. Michiru looked in the mirror, absorbing everything from the battles to Alexia. *My...our daughter* she thought to herself, placing a petite hand upon her stomach. A small smile of pride sparkled on her face as she thought about the times Alexia excelled in her subjects, the one race between her and Haruka...even that moment in the art studio where she comforted the girl's lonely soul. Every fiber in her being seemed to tune into the maternal instincts held deep within her being, so why didn't she pick up on this sooner? Could it have been something in her didn't want to look to the future? The future...it seemed to far away and yet it wasn't far enough. *Oh Haruka...* she sighed as she opened the door to the washroom and walked down the stairs.   
  
Each quiet step of her foot seemed to feel heavier and heavier a she neared the entrance of the art studio. Standing in the door, she could see Kamura's eye keeping careful watch over Haruka while Setsuna began talking to her about something. She didn't seem to pay much attention to the Time Guardian as she watched Haruka's condition carefully. She could see the put out look upon Setsuna's face as Kamura remained silent. *Haruka all over again* she smirked, folding her arms around her. She stepped into the room and stood near them. "A heated discussion and I wasn't invited? How impolite of you two" she teased. Kamura looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Sorry...just a bit...concerned I guess. That's all. Oh, here, take my chair...I'll just sit on the floor." She said, gesturing to the chair. Michiru smiled and sat in the chair, focusing on Haruka's peaceful look. "She's just resting now. The fever broke not to long after you left, Michiru." Kamura sat on the floor next to the offered chair with her left leg folded up near her and her arms circling around her folded leg. She rested her chin on her knee, carefully keeping watch over Haruka. "Michiru, I thought I told you to rest?"  
  
"Yes, Setsuna, you did...but I needed to watch over Haruka for a while" she said, stroking her fingers through Kamura's hair. She began to nod, slightly, trying to keep her eyes focused on her Haruka. So many questions ran through her mind. Why was Kamura here? Does the appearance of the daemons have something to do with her appearance? Was she a senshi of the future?   
  
*The Future...* she thought, drifting slowly to sleep, *...Haru...the future...our future...you have to pull through...our future depends on it*  
  
  
  
  
  
~Author's afterword: I really hope you enjoyed reading this fic. If you would like a bit of what happened before this, please email me or leave a review of it. Any comments on this will truly help. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. 


	5. Kata?

Disclaimer: The same one I've been using  
  
Author's note: Continuation as always. After this expect the origin series. A few notes though before reading the fic: Kata means person, but is used as a form of giving respect to a parent. Like Mother and father can also be referred to as Kata. Douitashimashite is You're welcome in Japanese. Arigato-gozaimosu is a formal thank you, authority figures (such as parents, grandparents, sometimes older siblings, and authority figures). Okay, I'm through with my lecture, enjoy the fic. And please Read&Review  
  
  
  
*This place is cold....*  
*So cold.....*  
*I don't know how long I can survive....*  
*The darkness....*  
*It comforts me....*  
*Still I am alone....*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka slept silently, unmoved almost for most of the night. Her body   
almost looked at peace as she would breathe in and out in deep sleep.   
Setsuna, feeling tired herself, gave her goodbyes and left. "Michiru...I suggest you take care of yourself as well as Haruka, we can't afford to lose either one of you in times like these" were her last words before disappearing in the night's horizon. Michiru nodded to her, even though the teal haired senshi would never see this. She was their only friend, the only one who could understand them, even if she inners wanted to. She held this aura about her that was somehow coldly comforting. Maybe it was the fact that she was an outer senshi just like them, or maybe something more ethereal that had drawn them together. Whatever it was, she was glad that she had a friend to turn to other than Haruka from time to time. Still, nothing could replace the comfort of having Haruka as a friend as well as a companion.  
  
The two of them sat in the studio...alone in the dimly lit room watching over Haruka. Through the window, the moonlight shined brightly through the sheen curtains, just enough to reflect off certain objects to add a mysterious aura in the area. Kamura took her hand to Haruka's forehead to see if she was still running a low grade fever. To her acknowledgement her temperature had returned to normal.   
  
"This is a good sign" she whispered to herself, looking back to   
Michiru. To her amazement, Michiru was fast asleep in the chair, her chest heaving up and down in a manner which made her smirk. She was still the same, even if she was younger. Often when she was a child, she would climb into Michiru's lap when she was fast asleep and place her head on her chest to listen to her heart beat and breathing. Naturally, Michiru would place her loving arms around her. The rhythm of her heart in synch with her breathing acted much like a lullaby, lulling her to sleep in her mother's arms. That was long ago in her mind, and now it seemed like a time to take care of mom. For a few minutes, she debated on whether to leave her or do something about her sleeping. Figuring she probably did this quite often, she went to her room, took a cover from the closet and placed it around her so she would not get cold during the duration of the night.   
  
"Sleep well, mom..." she whispered, giving her a kiss upon the brow   
before heading to her room to sleep. When she left the room, a small   
serene smiled crepted upon her face as her heart felt a comforting warmth rise from within. She really was resting her eyes, as the older people would say, but still she was aware of everything around her, even Kamura-chan's whispers, acts, and goodnight wishes. She held on to reality for just a few moments longer in thoughts of joy. *Our   
daughter....Ruka, our child...* were her last thoughts before drifting to sleep.   
  
The next day was met by the sound of Kamura rushing to get ready for   
school. Up and down the stairs she ran, going through the fridge for   
something to eat, getting her bag, trying to find her homework which she *knew* she left on the table in front of the TV. Michiru's eyes opened slowly to this, gathering from her senses which took so long to awaken that is was daybreak. Stretching her arms over her head and giving out a small yawns, she walked to the door of the studio and watched in amusement as the green haired green eyed girl rushed up and down the stairs to get ready. Haruka stirred around a bit, then finally sat up. Michiru turned to Haruka and upon seeing her awake, rushed to her arms and embraced her, crying on her shoulder. "Oh, Ruka, you're well" she whimpered, holding her close. Haruka smiled and returned the embrace, still a bit sore, but nothing she couldn't handle. "Don't worry, my Michi, I'm fine. It's nothing I couldn't handle." She was always the one to take things and strife. That's something that she always loved in Haruka, the ability to strive forward regardless of the odds and hindrances. They locked lips for a few moments, swept away in a sea of ecstasy. Soon, their moment was broken by the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. "It's that exchange student again" she huffed, breaking the kiss and getting up from her place of resting. Michi followed behind her, asking her not to do anything irrational. Haruka gave her that smile...the one she only gave Michi with a mischievous promise of 'I won't do anything *THAT* bad to her.' All she could do was sigh and shake her   
head as Haruka steps in the Kamura's path.  
  
She stopped only a few inches from Haruka, looking up to her. "Oh,   
good, you're feeling better," she said, sounding a bit cheery. Haruka   
crossed her arms and leered at her. Face to face, eye to eye the two   
stood, waiting for the other to say something. When all that remained was still silence, Kamura....er....Alexia brushed a few strands of green hair from her brow, letting her hair, which was not bound in its usual ribbon, flow behind her like a train of fine silk. There was a sense of innocent held behind her eyes...something distantly familiar and yet comforting. Haruka blinked for a second as if recognizing this feeling, but soon pushed it away and opened her mouth. "Look, kid...what you think you say last night you didn't see. Got it!?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Alexia nodded and proceeded walk past her. Haruka   
grabbed her by the shirt, stopping her in the process. "Look. I don't care where you came from, who you are or even why you're here. As far as I can see, you're my only ticket to graduation. If needed be, I can get another exchange student and have you ass hauled back to wherever the hell you came from the minute you utter the slightest word of who we really are. Do you understand, kid."  
  
Alexia's eyes suddenly turned cold. It wasn't the cold of sudden   
anger...no, this was something that was far worse as it was combined with a feeling of hurt and mistrust. The gaze cut through to Haruka's core, causing her to let lose of the girl's shirt. Michiru gasped from behind after hearing the last bit of Haruka's words. Alexia kept her gaze on Haruka for just a few moments longer, then turned to gather her   
belongings before heading out. "...Kamura-chan, please..." Michiru   
whispered, trying to walk to the girl to comfort her. Alexia looked over her shoulder for just an instant before leaving the apartment. Michi's eyes focused on the door for only a moment before. Haruka stood with a dumbfounded look on her face. Never before had anyone's gaze cut so deep to her, not even Michiru. The feeling felt like a gaping hole in her heart.  
  
"Ruka, why!?" Michiru asked, snapping her from her trance. "What?   
What did I do?" Michiru simply sighed and looked away from her. "She   
probably would have blabbered it out to her friends or something that   
we're senshi. I can't let that happen." She defended looking at her Michi.  
  
Michiru held herself in her arms. "She knew long before she came to   
live here, Ruka-kun"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Michiru walked to Haruka and looked her in her eyes. She could see the   
hurt and disappointment in them as she tried to hold onto her sea   
queen. "Ruka, she's....*sigh*...she's our future, Ruka. All our dreams, our wishes...our love...are within her, Ruka. You've always had a strange feeling about her, like a discomfort...well, the reason being is because she's our child..."  
  
"...she's...you...I...we...how...?"  
  
Michiru sighed and smiled warmly at her. Haruka's mind kept trying to   
fit the logic into how it was possible. She knew that Chibi-Usa was   
from the future, was she as well? And if she was their daughter, by   
blood that is, how was it possible that she was...? Haruka looked down at   
her pants then looked to Michiru. "Are you for certain about that? I   
mean...how could we...you know, with me being a woman and you as well?"  
  
She sighed and placed her head on Ruka's strong shoulders. "I don't   
know...but that's 1000 years from now, who knows what happened." She   
sighed again and looked towards the door. "Ruka...promise me that you'll at least talk to her."  
  
"Alright, Michi...since you're giving me that look, and you know I   
can't resist it, I guess I have no choice," she said, nuzzling Michiru's neck. Michiru began to sigh playfully, then pushed away from Haruka. "Ah, ahn. There's always time for that later."  
  
For that entire day, Alexia felt so depressed. She couldn't recall a   
time when she was younger of father being so cold, so why now, why this   
place? It hurt her deeply this morning to hear her utter those words   
and give her that look. Maybe she had a right to? Or maybe...  
  
She gave a heavy sigh in the middle of Literature class. Maybe she   
should think about leaving now before things got worse. Suddenly, it   
did get worse. "Ah, if it isn't the foreigner," yelled a familiar   
taunting voice, "What's the matter, home sick? Haha, why not just leave!" Alexia's cold and angry gaze turned to the boy and sent chills down his spine. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nervously went back to his previous task. The other students looked to her for just a moment before quickly going back to their studies as well. The day was much darker....much colder today for Alexia as she thought back to the   
morning. Every angry word that Haruka spoke came to mind over and over as she walked the corridors of the school. Her blood began to boil with anger as she compared this Haruka to the one she once called Katah. The aura surrounding her was even a bit much for Nia, her best friend, to bare. "I'll just leave her alone today," she whispered to herself, watching Alexia walk home by herself today.  
  
Alexia decided to take her time walking home today. There wasn't much   
point in rushing, all that was there was an angry Haruka nothing more.   
Sighing heavily to herself, she found herself walking past an arcade   
which seemed empty and desolate. *Ah...might as well kill some time*   
she thought entering the place. She was greeted by a cheery face.   
"Welcome, how are you today?" said the young man. She had to admit, he was quite cute and tall too. "Uhm...okay I guess. Just a little stressed."  
  
"Heh, aren't we all" he said, sweeping his brown hair back from his   
brow. "Hey, do you play games?"  
  
"Uhm...sometimes."  
  
"Oh good. Here, the first few games are on me. Take a load off.   
You'll probably see the two of the usual characters come in sometime within the next five minutes, so you may have to fight with them over a   
certain game if you play it," he said, signaling to the driving game. She smirked at him then took the tokens. "Thank you, I'll keep that in   
mind."  
  
Walking around the arcade, she came to a game which suited her quite   
well. It was a racing game, something she was good at no doubt. Placing the token in the slot, she took the steering wheel and began to drive the simulation. *Easy...a bit too easy* Soon, the chatter of a few familiar voices.   
  
"I just want to stop in here just for a few minutes...pleeeeease."  
"Usagi you know you have to study. Remember those marks you received   
on you math quiz?"  
"Ohh, but it's so hard, Ami...can't I study a bit later, I'm all burned   
out."  
"Yeah, Ami, just this once..."  
"See, Minako agrees with me."  
"You two...well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
"I'm surprised your stomach hasn't taken over, Usagi."  
"Grrr, REI!"  
  
Alexia sighed to herself. *Those girls again....oh man anything but   
this* She held her head down in hopes that she would not have been   
spotted. "Hey, Look, it's the exchange student!" *So much for not being spotted* She sighed to herself and looked up. Greeting her sight were Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami. She smiled faintly at them and remained silent. "Hey, you play games too? I thought you were like shy or something," Makoto said. Always the blunt one, non?  
  
"Uh...actually not many people like talking to me because I'm from   
another place. So I just stay to myself."  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it" Usagi said, smiling brightly, "I was pretty much   
by myself for a while, then Molly came into the picture, then these   
guys. It turned out eventually, just have to give it time. Hey, since   
you're here, wanna race me and Minako in a game?"  
  
"Sure...why not."  
  
Usagi and Minako sat by her sides at the newly installed race car   
gaming machines. Placing a token in the slot, each selected their car of choice. The two girls put the pedal to the metal while Alexia simply eased off to her start. The others watched as Usagi and Minako had it out with one another, trying to beat one another and didn't even pay attention to Alexia. Turning their wheels, they managed to crash into one another on the track. Meanwhile, a few seconds, her 'car' sped past the wreckage, leaving them to their bickering then amazement gazes. She reclined back after crossing the finish line of the simulation. "Well, girls, that's that. It's been fun though. Just remember, it's only a game. Well, cya."   
  
Getting up and taking her bag in hand, she thanked the token guy and   
proceeded to the door. "Hey! Hey wait a minute" Makoto yelled, "Can   
you tell us something?"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Uhm...could you possibly introduce us to Alex?"  
  
Alexia smirked with her back still turned to them. "Sure...maybe you   
can come over sometime and I'll introduce you. Well, see ya around."   
She disappeared through the slightly fogged glass door, leaving behind   
the hearts and hopes of the girls in high spirits. "Oooooh, I get to   
meet Alex again. Maybe I should make my Meatloaf with double fudge cake for dessert."  
"Yeah, that'll be great."  
"For sure."  
"Well, I think I'll help study with Alex. Seems very intelligent."  
  
Everyone stopped in their train of thought and looked at Ami. "Tt's purely academic interest, I assure you." "What about you, Rei? Are you coming to eat Makoto's meatloaf? You know it's the best in the world."  
  
Rei sighed. "No thanks, you guys. I have a bit of things I need to   
take care of at the shrine. I would let Chad take care of them, but I   
know how much this part of the shrine means to grandpa and I wouldn't   
want to take that chance."  
  
"Alright, Rei, if you must. We'll remember to bring you some meatloaf   
and double fudge cake by."  
  
"Thanks you guys."   
  
Alexia looked around on this late autumn day. She couldn't help but   
think back to the morning. No matter how much she tried to shake it, it stuck with her like a sore thumb, nagging at her nerve. She began to sniffle as she thought about her home and how it was before. Everything was so warm, so safe, so serene that all the worries in the world couldn't touch her...or so she thought. It was almost as if time was going to stand still forever. But as fate would have it, her happiness wouldn't last. At the age of 13, she along with Nia were visited by a cloaked figure at the palace. The figure predicted that all they held dear to them would come to a painful standstill and they were destined to either end it or revive it. Of course, they didn't understand this...but then they had not 'awakened' so the figure said. Then that day came, crystallizing almost everything in dark matter. Nia and herself managed to escape thanks to Setsuna and...her. A long tear fell down her face remembering that touching moment. She couldn't believe that the person who sacrificed everything to save her was the same cold person from this morning...no she *wouldn't* believe it. Not now.  
  
Suddenly, the wind began to pick up in a certain manner which only she   
would notice at the time. It felt like something familiar approaching   
her. Closing her eyes, she listened for the sounds which the wind   
carried. Tuning out the noises of the city, her ears began to listen to the whispers of the wind carefully. The sound carried by the silent   
messenger was that of an engine custom built to minimize fuel usage while maximizing power outlet. Her eyes opened half way while her pupils swelled a bit. She proceeded about her ways, knowing that soon a certain someone would show up soon. She didn't want to think about that now, all she wanted was to ease her mind for a bit. More and more the wind picked up, knocking a few papers around and a few hats from the heads of older gentlemen. *Soon...* she thought, slowing her pace.  
  
An engine roared and came to a critical stop before Alexia. Sitting on   
her bike, Haruka lifted the helmet from her head. "Hey, kid, why don't   
you take a ride with me?" she offered, holding out a helmet in her   
hand. Alexia leered at her, then turned to go about her ways. "Hey...look, I just want to talk to you, that's all. Will you hear me out at least?"   
  
Alexia stopped then turned to her. "I'll hear you out if you match me   
at a fair game. I beat you at your racing game, so it's only fair you   
beat me at mine. Tonight at the rec center in the Dojo with a Kendo   
stick."  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
"If you're serious about wanting to talk, then you're serious about   
facing me. Later!"  
  
Haruka leered at her as she walked down the street. *What....how dare   
she... * She smirked to herself and crossed her arms. * she's about   
as arrogant as...me?* Revving up her engine, she went about her ways   
smirking a bit. "Later kiddo."  
  
Alexia walked into the distance to a destination unknown. Haruka knew   
she would honor the challenge. If she truly was her and Michiru's   
daughter, it was in her blood, like an unconscious impulse to do so.   
Pulling into the driveway of their apartment, she parked her bike and   
examined Alexia's carefully. Before, she hadn't noticed much about it, just that it was fast for its size. She had to admit, though, it was   
beautiful. It was a 6 speed transmission with digital ignition, electric starters, liquid cooling system and electric fuel injectors. The in-line 4 engine with a 4 in 2 dual exhaust system could easily pull about 163 Horsepower at 100,000 RPM with ease from the look and make of the engine. The aluminum alloy structure of the bike was jet black with chrome designs upon it.   
  
Haruka smirked to herself thinking how once this would have been the   
very dream bike she would have raced during the Junior Championship. She would ride the course as if they were straight a-ways at full throttle, look over her shoulder at the people she passed and smirk at them. In the winner circle, she would proudly mount her bike, take the picture with her trophy and ride one last lap around the course, letting the wind ride through her hair. Ah, to dream the dream of life...  
  
"Ruka...Ruka...?" She jumped at the sound of the voice. Michiru   
smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Ruka, did you talk to her?" Haruka sighed softly and turned slightly to kiss her upon her sweet cheek. "You scared me love," she whispered softly. Taking Michiru's hand, she held them to her heart, gazing in her eyes. "Michi, I tried to talk to her, but she only offered to talk to me if I meet her challenge."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Kendo sticks at the Rec center in the Dojo area. Sounds like an   
interesting night for me."  
  
"Ruka...*sigh*...what are you going to do?"  
  
"If I want answers, I have to take her on. And you know me..." she   
said, kissing Michiru's fingertips.  
  
"Always have to accept the challenge."  
  
The night at the rec center, Haruka's heart began to beat heavily.   
*Why do I feel so uneasy?* she thought to herself, holding her kendo stick to her side. With Michiru by her side, the two sought out the dojo where Alexia might have been waiting for them. There were a few with classes being held in them, a few that were empty, but no Alexia. Finally, at the last door, they found Alexia leaning against the wall with her arms crossed waiting for their arrival. This dojo was spacious. They estimated the room to be about 10x10x20 with a slight cold draft flowing through it. The lighting was more than ample while the mat on the floor was relatively new. "Impressive dojo," she commented, looking around. Her eyes met with another figure in the room, that girl Nia she met at the race. "Well, nice seeing you again. You must be a 'fan' of...Kamura."  
  
Nia smiled and giggled slightly. Kamura's expression remained still at   
Haruka. "Well are you going to just make passes all day or are you   
going to fight?" Alexia asked.   
  
"Look..." Haruka said, placing the kendo stick against the wall, "I   
don't want to fight you, I just want to talk, that's all. Can't we act   
like civilized people?"  
  
"Hmph, you're the one to talk about civilized. I can't...no I won't   
believe that you're the same person who raised me, who took me into her   
arms and showed me the world, who actually taught me how to fight, to   
race...to be me...."  
  
Haruka leered at her. "Alright...have it your way. We'll do this the   
hard way." She took off her jacket and shoes, then proceeded to the   
middle of the floor. Kamura did likewise, eying her every move.   
Bringing their sticks together in a ritualistic manner. "Kamura-chan,   
please...you don't have to do this," Michiru pleaded, but it was too late, the two had already began their little 'fight.'  
  
At first, it seemed that Kamura was indeed the fighter, attacking and   
counter attacking Haruka. Haruka looked to be barely fighting, though,   
as she merely gave her least best. Then the pace began to pick up a   
bit. Nia watched in fascination as the two went at it. A few times   
Kamura was able to land a few blows to Haruka and vice versa, but the pair still fought on despite a bit of pain and discomfort. Michiru watched nervously praying that neither one would get hurt. Nia sat and watched over the fight with nervousness as well. It seemed that the fight was well evenly matched until....  
  
"Hey, is this Dojo taken for long?" said a figure at the door.   
Kamura's attention was immediately divided by the masculine voice. She turned her eyes to gaze upon a tall, brown hair guy with the prettiest brown eyes and the cutest smile. Looking him down a bit, she nearly drooled at the well defined and build chest muscle and the oh so heavenly sculpted 6 pack abdominal muscle. For just a moment, Kamura's eyes lit up as she traced them down to his pants. "Well, hello-AH!"...Suddenly Kamura saw nothing but darkness as she had forgotten that she was still fighting with Haruka and didn't take note to try to block the blow that Haruka was about to deal. "Kamura!" Nia and Michiru shouted, running to the downed girl. Haruka stood over her, looking at her and shaking her head. "She'll be okay, I didn't hit her *that* hard....she'll have a headache when she get up, though." She said, picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Haruka stopped at the young man and glared at him. "It's all yours now," she said. He swallowed hard and let out a weak 'thanks' before   
entering.   
  
Michiru and Nia followed Haruka to the infirmary part of the rec   
center. Laying her on the bed, Haruka found the bandages and placed a few across her head. Michiru sat on the stool at the bedside and smiled, seeing that she was going to be okay. "Ruka, what happened?"  
  
"I dunno. One minute she's about equal in stances with me, then next   
she's out like you aft....uhm...she's out like a light bulb."  
  
Nia giggled from behind them, but soon stopped as cold gazes met her   
eye to eye. "Uhm...sorry, it's just that. Well...she can fight and all, but when she sees cute guys, especially guys with nice a bod and all, some how or another...all train of thought goes from what she *was* doing and focuses on the guy. That's one of her really bad weaknesses, hehe."  
  
Haruka crossed her arms and cocked a brow. "You seem to know quite a   
bit about her. So tell me how much *do* you know about Kamura?"  
  
Nia's usual cheerful manner when cold as she looked at the two older women before her. "You called her Kamura? She must have told you that   
she's you...er uh...kid, right?"  
  
"Well, that's what she told Michi. Now tell me this: Is she really our   
daughter and if she is, why is she here?"  
  
Nia sighed and looked to the unconscious Kamura, then back to Haruka   
and Michiru. "Hai...she is your daughter. I can't tell you too much,   
though, for our future depends on the past not being corrupted too much."  
  
"Our future?"  
  
"Like Kamura, I am from the future as well. We are the daughters   
of the legendary senshi, born to succeed the thrones of the respective   
planet, or in her case planets."  
  
"You're a daughter of a senshi...which one?" Michiru inquired, not   
noticing any of her physical features matching the inners scouts. Nia   
sighed and hung her head slightly. "I am Meiou Niamh Takara, the   
daughter of Meiou Setsuna and official advisor to Princess Alexia Kamura Kainou."  
  
"Setsuna's kid?" Haruka spurted, "You mean she actually has a kid?   
HAH, that's something unexpected. Who's your dad?"  
  
"Ruka..."  
  
"Yeah, right...so continue. Why are you two here?"  
  
Nia sat in the chair and cradled herself in her arms, fighting back the   
tears. The future was something which held many hopes and dreams for   
the children of the legendary senshi...but all that came to an end with   
the emergence of a new evil. Nia sighed as she remembered the sights,   
the horrors and the tears of those of the respected kingdoms. She   
looked to Kamura in hopes that she would ultimately be alright. Sighing heavily again, she turned her eyes to the two women. "We may need to go somewhere a bit...private."  
  
"Alright, to my car." Haruka said, looking to Michiru asking for her keys. She looked back to Nia. "Don't worry, I'll carry her, but you better keep a watch on her in the car."  
  
Nia nodded at them and they left the rec center.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*It's so dark here...*  
*So cold and silent...*  
*Yet it feels like I know this place...*  
*From my dreams*  
  
Kamura wandered in the darkness, cautiously sliding her foot in front of her as to not bump into anything. Usually the darkness frightened her not so much as what she couldn't see, but what could see her and harm her in the black veil. Yet this time is was different. This darkness somehow comforted her...hid her from something that she couldn't quite identify. Suddenly she stopped in her track, spotting a small light illuminating in front of her. She ran towards the light then stopped short of it, seeing a cloaked figure standing in its illumination.  
  
"Who are you?" she questioned, "and where am I?"  
  
"You are she, the destined one?" The cloaked figured queried. Kamura looked perplexed. Destined one? Who are they talking about? The cloaked figure stepped closer to her, each step illuminating until the darkness was pushed back from around Kamura. She looked around to see a kingdom, torn by some force and laying in ruins. The sky was filled with darkness, not even the moon was shining. The air felt stiff, almost burning her lunge. She closed her eyes and wished this was all a dream, but then opened them again to see the cloaked figure standing before her, stretching their hand out to observe her face. Jerking back, she held a defensive stance and eyed the figure. "Who are you and what do you wish of me?"  
  
The figure chuckled slightly then whispered, "I am who I am and nothing more. I wish nothing of you, but to observe." The figure attempted to walk around her, but she kept herself focused on the figure. "You are the one, but you are sleeping, yes..." it said, "You should not be here...it is not time yet, but it is approaching soon."  
  
Kamura tried to question the figure only to find the darkness once again the a radiant flash of light.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She woke up suddenly panting hard and in a cold sweat. Everything was dim, but illuminated enough for her to tell that she was in her room. "What the...how did I get here." Feeling around her, she could tell that she was in the bed and that her Doji were removed and replaced by her pajamas. As she sat up, a sudden sharp pain ran through her head, making her groan in pain. "You know you shouldn't try to get up after being hit like that. It might cause problems for you if you do" said a familiar voice. She knew exactly who it was and laid back in the bed, groaning again.  
  
"You mean you didn't just leave me lying on the floor for someone to call 911 for?"  
  
"Hmph, don't be so cocky. You're lucky that you weren't out longer, kiddo." She heard a bit of rustling as the figure sat by the bedside and tried helping her sit up. Somehow Kamura felt a bit comforted as she set a few pillows behind her head and back, then took the wet cloth from her brow. "You're going to be fine, just a little knock on the head, that's all." For some reason, her voice sounded relieved. Did she actually care? Was she actually concerned? Maybe there was something to that hard exterior of hers...just like in the future. She smiled weakly as she finished adjusting the pillows for her. "Arigato-gozaimosu...Haruka" she whispered with her eyes half open, still panting slightly.  
  
"Douitashimashite, Kamura-chan." She soon settled back in the chair and pulled it closer to the bedside. "Why didn't you tell me...tell us who you were?" she questioned. Kamura sighed and smiled slightly "I guess...Nia told you, huh...and how was I supposed to tell you...'Hi, I'm your new exchange student, oh and by the way I'm also your daughter who hasn't been born yet?'"  
  
"You could have told us, or Michi at least, she's always open-minded and open-hearted."  
  
Kamura closed her eyes and sighed. "...I was afraid..."  
  
"Of losing us?"  
  
She nodded and sighed again.  
  
"Kamura-chan, about earlier. I...I...I'm sorry about what I said. You don't have to worry about losing us...we are senshi before anything else. We've been through far worse and as long as there is still fight left in us, as long as we fight for good of the universe, then we will always survive..." She got up once again from her seat, this time she kneeled at Kamura's bedside and brushed her hair from her brow. "We will talk more in the morning. Meanwhile, you need to get some sleep."   
  
Haruka got up and walked to the door, looking at her at the door. "Sleep well, Kamura-chan." She smiled once again and opened her eyes. "Goodnight...Kata..." She nodded and closed the door. Soon, Kamura drifted to sleep, feeling a sense of security and solace.  



	6. Origins part 1

  
  
It was during the time of the 30th century, when the earth would   
re-awaken to a new dawn of existence. The time for war and hatred had been laid to rest and a new power reigned over the earth as well as the solar system. It was said that they were angels who had come to liberate humanity from their evil desires. In truth, however, they were the very people who had many times saved humanity from the evils of the universe and always tried to serve humanity to their best ability. They were the Sailor senshi of the 20th century, but in this lifetime they were the Queens of the universe. Because of their reign over their respected planets, humanity now made its move forward in living on the planet of their desire. The entity of this ring of planets ruling over the solar system, or should it be said leading them, was non other than the majestic Queen Serenity herself with the King of the Earth ruling by her side. Peace and high spirits were plentiful during this era, thus many of the former senshi had settled down to start families of their own and pursue their lifelong dreams.  
  
The inner senshi all pursued their dreams and hearts' desires, and   
settled down eventually with the men of their dreams. The outer senshi, however, had settled down much quicker than the inners, on the brink of starting their own families. Setsuna met and fell madly in love with a man named Orcus. Strangely enough, his name meant Pluto in a sense. They were the first to wed one another in one of the most elaborate weddings of the 30th century. As the Guardian of Time, Setsuna felt that her duties would hinder their marriage, but instead, it brought them together even more. It took a lot of begging and pleading, but eventually Orcus was allowed to guard the Time Gate along with his beloved wife, carefully overseeing the waves of time and their flow or current. The second and third to wed of the outer senshi were Haruka and Michiru. Everyone suspected that they would have wedded before Setsuna, but for some odd reason they decided to take their time in the new era. The union of Neptune and Uranus was one of joy and happiness. The people who resided on both planets cheered in happiness as their union created a light bridge between the two planet. No longer did the people residing on these planet have to depend on intergalactic travel, but simply cross the light bridge to step foot on the other planet. The debate on where they would reside became a big issue. King Haruka had her belongings in Castle Miranda while Michiru resided in Castle Nereid. After a long and heated debate, not to mention a long, long talk between the two, it was decided that the King and Queen would live on Neptune, but over see the activities of Uranus. The last of the outers was Saturn. Because of the fact that she was very young , she would not have been wed for some time, thus she was called the last of the senshi in a marital sense.  
  
About 2 years had passed since they were united, their love for each   
other blossomed like a garden of roses. A day never passed that one   
wouldn't dare to function without the other. All was happy and filling, but somehow incomplete. Something was missing Haruka thought, but couldn't quite place a finger on it. Then it finally hit her one day. She laid in the king size bed of their home, holding Michiru close to her. Even though their love had conquered all, Haruka's heart felt a longing in it. She sighed sadly and buried her face in her spouse's hair.  
  
"Ruka...what bothers you?" Michiru asked, placing her hands over   
Haruka's as she held her. Haruka sighed and nuzzled her neck, slightly then stopped. "It's...nothing, Michi." Michiru rolled over and sat up, looking at her beloved wife, "Something is bothering you, Haru. I've only seen you look like this once when we fought Galaxia, but now she's on our side, so I ask you what's wrong?" Haruka sat up and cupped her wife's chin gently, then kissed her on the lips softly, then hugged her softly. Michiru comforted her, brushing her fingers through her short hair.  
  
Haruka broke away from the embrace and looked her in her soft blue   
eyes. "Michi...it's just that. You've given me so much. From the first time we met, you poured out your heart to me, giving me all even when I wouldn't give back. Now that we're settled down and married...I just wish I could give something back to you..."  
  
"Aww, but Ruka, you have given me something. You've given me a love   
that makes me stronger each and every day, you've given me a place to lay my head and cry on, you've given me love, Ruka. You love me like no other, and that is already enough."  
  
Haruka shook her head as tears began to swell in her eyes.   
"Michi...it's just...we're married...but it's this empty feeling inside. It's like something is missing. I guess what I'm saying is..." She sighed and looked away from her for a moment. Michiru eye's widened as she picked up on what her Ruka was saying. Did she actually want to start a family? She wrapped her arms around Haruka and sighed with her. "Ruka...we will have a family someday." She assured her, kissing her head. Haruka responded by caressing her and kissing her on her collar bone. "In the meantime, Ruka," she added, slowly becoming aroused by Haruka's small kisses, "Why don't we enjoy ourselves. It's not often that we can lay here together and not have a number of intrusions like we did during the 20th century." Haruka smiled and nuzzled against her ear, "This is so true, my sweet Michi."  
  
That night as they made love, Haruka's heart still ached with an empty   
void. No matter how she tried, she couldn't help but feel the   
emptiness in her heart. Then, it happened. Her talisman began to glow along with the symbol upon her forehead. The love making experience this night was so intense that every fiber of her being felt as if it were working together, giving all this night. Michiru was so absorbed into the whole experience that she didn't take note to the glowing mark upon her forehead, nor did she notice the sudden glow of her own talisman as well as Haruka's. Shrills of pleasure rang out that night as the wind and sea harmonized together with one another in a symphony of life. So intense was the night that the couple slept in bed until late into the following evening, recovering from what the two would remember as the night which started it all.  
  
The following weeks, Haruka began to notice a change in Michiru. She   
still looked the same, but her energy had somehow decreased. When they   
made love, Michiru's stamina gave out much quicker than usual. Even   
with ample sleep, she still looked tired. "Michi-chan, are you sure   
you're feeling alright?" she would ask time and time again. Michiru   
assured her that she was fine but just very worn from the work load of   
maintaining both planets. It wasn't until about 2 months later when Michiru finally gave into the idea of something being wrong. She was scared out of her wits thinking what it could have been to drain her energies so.   
  
"That's it Michi-chan...we're going to Setsuna's lab facilities in the   
morning, and there's NO way you can inch out of this one." Haruka   
stressed. Michiru smiled at her weakly. "You mean flirting can't get me out of going to see Setsuna?" she teased. Haruka blushed slightly, then cleared her throat, "No way, No How. I want my Michi-chan back to her usual 'almost can last all night' energetic self again. It's final, there's no way you can get out of this." Her hard expression began to soften up a bit. "Even if you did flirt with me, it still wouldn't help you....and there's always time for that later." She purred, "Now get some rest, you'll need it for the trip tomorrow."  
  
The next morning, Michiru sluggishly got ready for the journey to   
Pluto. If it were not for the driving force called her wife watching over her, she would have slept in today. No she had to get ready for the journey or else she wouldn't hear the end of it. On the imperial   
intergalactic ship, Michiru fell asleep for a bulk of the trip, occasionally moaning softly to herself. Haruka one time shook her awake to ask why she was moaning. "Oh...I'm moaning...I didn't know. I usually only do that with you...and no I'm not doing anything to myself over here," she said, laying her head back. Haruka giggled slightly. "I just had to make sure love. I don't like the possibility of you dreaming of someone else other than me."  
  
"Oh, Ruka, are you jealous?"  
  
"No...I just don't like the idea of the possibility of you dreaming of   
someone else other than me."  
  
"You're so cute when you're jealous" She chimed with a slight slur in   
her speech, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to sleep."  
  
Upon arriving to Pluto, the couple were greeted by Pluto diplomats who   
saw after the transportation and the accommodations of the King and   
Queen. "Her highness will see you within an hour, she's tending to some business," one of the diplomats said, escorting them to the guest   
quarters of Pluto's palace, "Please make yourselves comfortable." Michiru happily obliged to their request by ordering some Sashimi and Kikurage. "Michi-chan...I thought you hated Kikurage?" Michiru smiled at her partner, "Well, I just have a craving for it right now. Strange I know, but I guess I'm really hungry."  
  
"It seems like you're eating more these days."  
  
"Look who's talking Ms. 'Chocolate and whipped cream'"  
  
"Hey! I will not argue about my sweet tooth outside the bed."  
  
"Well, why don't we go to bed, then?" she cooed.  
  
"I don't think we have enough time for that...maybe later on tonight,   
after we find out what's going on with you" Haruka stressed. Michiru   
crossed her arms and began to pout like a little kid. "Aww, Michi,   
you're so cute when you pout." She teased, lightly kissing her on the lips.  
  
An hour passed and the diplomats came and took Haruka and Michiru to   
the lab facilities where Setsuna was currently working at. Michiru held onto Haruka feeling anxious about being at the lab. Soon, as the cold metal door opened, they were greeted by the sight of a pregnant Setsuna in a white lab coat. "Hello Michiru, Haruka, I received you message about a check up? Prey tell what have you two been doing?"   
  
Michiru began to blush as she hid her face in Haruka's shirt.   
"Uhm...well, you see...nothing from the usual, 'Tsuna" Haruka said, looking down at Michiru and smirking. "Ah, I see..." Setsuna said dryly, "Well, come in, I can't stand up for too long." They entered the facility and marveled at how much it seemed like a hospital more than a laboratory. It could have been the fact that they were in a different part of the facility or it could have been because it was an actual facility. They came to an opening which turned out to be her part of the facility. Everything was almost at arms length of a comfy looking chair located in the center of the room. "Funny 'Tsuna, I always took you for the designing type."  
  
"Well, I still am, it's just that working in a lab also tickles my   
fancy."  
  
"Setsuna...when did...you know happen?" Michiru asked referring to   
Setsuna's swollen belly. She chuckled slightly at Michiru's expression. "Well, it happened about 5 going on 6 months ago. Surprisingly, I should have been showing at 6 to 7 months, but the baby is so big that I started showing earlier than previously predicted. Orcus nearly went through the roof when he found out he was going to be a father and insisted that I not do anything strenuous and that included guarding the Time Gate." She took her spectacles from their place of resting, wiped them off and placed them back on her face, "Now, what brings you two here besides a check up?"  
  
"Well, you see 'Tsuna, Michi has been feeling very tired for about 2   
months ago."  
  
"What did you two do 2 months ago?"  
  
"Well, nothing outside of the unusual. Attend to business on Uranus   
and Neptune, retain relations with the other planet...and the usual   
activities in the chambers."  
  
"Hmm, sounds normal enough. Nothing strange was eaten?"  
  
"Not really or else it would have affected me as well."  
  
"Nothing happened out of the ordinary?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Michiru looked at Setsuna and then Haruka. "Uhm, Ruka...you're   
forgetting that time we made love and well...we slept for like 15 hours   
afterwards."  
  
"Oh yeah...that was a great night though."  
  
Setsuna looked to them in query. "Wait. You said you rested for 15   
hours...that's not normal. Besides the usual acts, was there anything   
strange (and I mean in your definition of strange) happening that night? A strange feeling, a sense of another presence?"  
  
The two thought long and hard about what happened that night. Besides   
the usual great sex, there wasn't anything too strange that they could   
recall. "No," Michiru said, "nothing strange that I can recall. Only   
our talk about a child and that's about it."  
  
"Hmm...Michiru, I'll need a small sample of blood and urine for test   
purposes. I think I may know what's causing you 'condition' but I need   
to further analyze for hard evidence. The tests shouldn't take that   
long," she assured. Michiru gave the required samples and Setsuna began her testing. Haruka began to nose around the lab, touching the   
equipment like a little kid. "Haruka please, that's expensive equipment. Don't touch," Setsuna chastises looking at the results. "Sorry...I was bored."   
  
Setsuna turned to them with the results in hand. "Well, it's the   
moment you two have been waiting for. The test results."  
  
"Well, let's have them already before I turn 30," Haruka insisted. She   
was always the impatient one and hated anticipation...except in bed.   
Setsuna cleared her throat and began. "As I suspected before, the   
intensity in which the two of you made love is probably the cause for   
Michiru's sudden loss of energy. This isn't a serious condition...and can be alleviated with vitamins and lots of care, so you two have nothing to worry about. Just make sure you cut down on activity which may be too intense for her stamina to take."  
  
"Uhm, Setsuna," Michiru said in a small voice, "We kinda don't have all   
day, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh...of course. Michiru, Haruka congratulations...you're going to be   
parents. That's the reason for the sudden loss in energy. You're   
about 2 months along now and need a considerable amount of prenatal pills so the baby won't drain your energy and the minerals from your body."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait...did you just say that my Michi is pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, that is what the results said."  
  
"But...how is that possible?"  
  
"Well...Michiru, did you not say that you and Haruka had a talk about a   
child?"  
  
"Yes...we did"  
  
"Okay, my theory is as follows: When the two of you made love that   
night, one of you probably subconsciously used your powers to impregnate the other. One of you or both of you probably longed for this more than anything that night, thus the experience was so great that you needed 15 hours of sleep to recover, in a manner of speaking. Since you, Haruka, are more of the man in the relationship, your energies acted like that of a male sperm, interacting with Michiru's egg and thus forming a child in her womb."  
  
Haruka was beyond words. Was what Setsuna saying true? Were they   
truly going to have a child? A child of their own? Haruka's face lit up with joy as she took her wife and embraced her tightly, shedding tears of joy. "I'm going to be a dad...I'm going to be a Papa...me, Haruka Tenou Kaioh am going to have a child...Michi we're going to have a child, can you believe it?!"  
  
"Ha...Ru...Ka...I can't....BREATHE!"  
  
"Oh...oh sorry. But, I'm going to be a dad. I can't believe this.   
Oh...I have to tell someone. I have to buy supplies...oh, so much to   
do."  
  
Michiru looked at Setsuna as Haruka kept ranting on. "Michiru, here.   
Remember to take 3 of these a day and see if that helps any. I suggest   
that you get a doctor to check up on you and the baby to make sure   
everything is going normally. Personally I suggest Doctor Ami. She's good and will be more than happy to help you through this. She's my doctor as well and has been helping me a great deal, even though I could do this myself."  
  
"Thank you Setsuna. I just hope Haruka doesn't go over board with this   
baby deal."  
  
"She'll be okay, I'm sure of it. Now if the child has her personality,   
I don't think the universe could handle it." She giggled, "Don't   
worry, I'm sure everything will turn out. Just try to take it easy. And if Haruka offers, don't refu-" She was suddenly cut off by a strange feeling. "Setsuna...is everything okay?"  
  
She touched her stomach for a few moments and sighed.   
"Yes...everything is okay. It's just the baby kicking. That's another joy you'll experience. Not to mention the strange cravings, the swimming and so forth."  
  
"Sound like fun enough...*sigh* what am I in for?"  
  
"It's not that bad. Just try to remember you're eating for more than   
one person...or else that someone will let you know the hard way."  
  
"Heh, I bet. They're already letting me know. Does Orcus let you do   
anything?"  
  
"Not that much, and I don't mind. I'm getting pampered and hardly lift   
a finger unless I'm here. And it's a nice break from guarding the Time   
Gate. I don't have to do much. Still I miss guarding the gate from   
time to time, but the pampering soon takes care of that."  
  
The two began giggling at the thought of it all, sharing a moment.   
Haruka placed her hand upon Michiru's stomach and began rubbing it gently. "Our child...I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. And you know what little one, I'm going to be the best dad I can be. I'm going to teach you Motor cross, Piano, I'll even teach you how to run if you like. And I bet mommy here will teach you how to paint, how to swim..."  
  
"Ruka-kun...I think we need to get back to our respective planet now.   
I'm starting to get very tired." She said, getting up, "Thank you,   
Setsuna. You take care of yourself, wouldn't want you and the little one to strain yourselves either."  
  
"We'll be in touch, Michiru. Remember, 3 times a day."  
  
That night, Haruka kept watch over Michiru carefully. The idea of her   
finally being a parent was something she thought about long and hard   
when she first married Michiru. She thought that it was nothing more   
than a fantasy in her head for her and Michiru to have a child of their   
bloodline, but now that fantasy was a reality...and it was growing inside Michiru. "My precious Michi...and our precious child..." she   
whispered as she placed a hand over her stomach and kissed her softly on the head. She stayed like this for an hour before finally falling asleep, happy that her dream had finally come true.  
  
Two months of morning sickness and sleeping later, Michiru was   
beginning to have this glow about her different than before. Setsuna and Michiru had developed a kind of 'expecting mother's' bond between one another. Setsuna's stomach had swollen a bit larger within those 2 months and, from the way things were going, the baby had developed quite a liking to staying awake at night. "I swear, this child is a night owl." She said, placing her hand over her stomach, "It's like she knows when I'm going to sleep and feels the need to keep mommy awake by poking and kicking her." Michiru giggled at her, not quite knowing the experience. "All I get is morning sickness, the need for sleep and this strange craving for Kikurage."  
  
"Sounds like the baby has a pretty strange taste. Probably will end up   
being their favorite food."  
  
"Yes, probably will. So tell me, how is Orcus in all this? Has he   
been at the Time Gate all this time?"  
  
Setsuna sighed happily, thinking about all he was doing. "Well, since   
the flow of Time is stable enough, he's left the gate and had the   
baby's room painted, had supplies delivered to the palace for her. He even went out and bought baby clothes. He looked so kawaii trying to decide which would suit the baby best. She's going to have a wonderful father."  
  
"You're having a girl?"  
  
"Yeah. From the looks of it, she's going to be pretty active, and I'm   
sure Daddy will be more than happy to play with you at all hours of the   
night, don't you think little Niamh."  
  
"So that's what you're naming her?"  
  
"Yes Meiou Niamh Takara. She seems like she is going to be very   
bright and active from the way things are going. Hopefully not to   
active...I can only take so much."  
  
Michiru rubbed her stomach and sighed happily. "I only hope that this   
one doesn't try to drive like there's a race car in my womb. It's not big enough to start kicking yet. I just hope I will be able to carry this child without any problems. Ami says that because of my build, I may be in the bed for the last month or two of the last trimester."  
  
"Hey, don't fret it non. You two will be okay." She said, sipping on   
her cappuccino, "So how is Haruka taking this? Still as happy as ever?"  
  
"Yeah, just the other day she was trying to figure out where the baby's   
room would be. She wanted to make sure everything is perfect. Not too   
much sunlight, not too much of a chill...she almost ran herself ragged   
trying to figure out where the baby's room should be. Then the other   
day, she bought a lifetime supply of baby formula and diapers. Then   
there was the time she made me rest because I had that headache. She's   
being over protective."  
  
"Just enjoy it" Setsuna said, sleepily, "this pampering is something   
you need *yawn* to make the pregnancy easier." Michiru watched as   
Setsuna's eyes began to slowly close and her head slowly nod.   
"Setsuna...you need to rest. I'll have the servants prepare a chamber for you."   
  
"Thanks, Michiru" she said, stretching slightly, "but I'm betting *she* will start moving around once I start to sleep."  
  
"Well, some sleep is good."  
  
She summoned the servants to prepare the guest chambers of her castle.   
Setsuna thanked her for her going through so much trouble for her. She   
wouldn't be able to make the trip back without some stress, so the stay   
at Michiru and Haruka's palace was a bit of a relief for her. And   
besides, she was tired of looking at the interior of her own palace since Orcus wouldn't allow her to do much in her last trimester of pregnancy. Michiru took special notice to have servants near the guest chambers just incase the midnight munchies or something hit. That night, Michiru sat on the bed nude, looking at herself and thinking of the life growing inside her. This was the most joyous thing that happened to her...to them.   
  
"Michi-chan, what's the matter?" Haruka said, sliding beside her.   
"You seem distressed." Michiru nuzzled against Haruka, kissing her on the neck. "Ruka..." she whispered, taking her hand to caress her on her chest. Haruka moaned softly at the gentle touch. "Michi...are you sure this is advisable in your condition?" she asked with concern. Michiru persisted on in her efforts. "It's only ill-advisable if you're not gentle." She purred, nibbling on Ruka's ear. "Okay" she purred back, "don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Two month later, Setsuna gave birth to her daughter Meiou Niamh   
Takara. She had hazel eyes and a small patch of dark crimson hair on top of her hair. Setsuna held her little baby girl in her arms with Orcus by her side. He was purely delighted at the birth of his first child and couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was like a little angel, so small, so delicate and yet she caused Setsuna to lose so many hours of sleep during the last part of the 3rd trimester. "Hey, Setsuna...how are you feeling?" Michiru asked, walking into the room closely followed by Haruka. "Here she is. The little energetic one who made me lose so much sleep. Say hello to Niamh." Haruka held her finger over the babe and watched in marvel as the baby grasped her finger and yawned. The look on Haruka's face was that in which a thousand words could never describe. The joy she felt at that moment warmed her heart in places which were once cold and oblivious to anything other than Michiru, but now everything was different. She was going to actually have a family, a complete family. And it was going to be with the woman she, with all her mind, heart and soul, truly loved. To her, there was no greater joy in her life.   
  
"Haruka...Haruka...its time for the baby to go back to the nursery" a   
gentle voiced called to her. She snapped from her stream of   
consciousness and looked in the direction of the voice. She looked up at Doctor Ami and a nursing staff. Haruka laid the baby in the crib and walked to the nursery area along with Orcus. Michiru smiled and crossed her arms over her swollen belly.  
  
"It looks like those two will be getting along pretty well through   
this," Setsuna said, laying back in the bed. Michiru sat in the comfy   
chair next to Setsuna's bed. "It seems like only yesterday we were   
fighting along side one another and now...now we're starting families."   
Michiru's eyes began to water thinking back to those days during the 20th century. Setsuna placed her hand upon her shoulder and gave her a smile. "It was like yesterday and we were fighting for the present and future. And now we are at peace. Now we can finally start living for the future and watch our children grow up in a world so full of love and peace." Her smile eased Michiru's feeling a bit. "So, Michiru, how's your little one?"  
  
"She's usually busy when I'm up and sleeps at night pretty well. Ami   
said that the baby is fine, she has a small frame so she shouldn't   
bother me too much. I'm worried about the blood tests, though. Dr Ami said that there were about 2 genetic 'slides' which were not of myself nor of Haruka genetic makeup. That's the only thing that worries me.  
  
"Ami said that it's probably from how the child was conceived, but I   
can't help but worry."  
  
"Don't worry, the child will be fine. If Ami assures it, then there   
shouldn't be much of a problem. Niamh had that a similar case of genetic 'slide' as Ami called it, but she's perfectly healthy and fine. Most likely, though, those of us who have been senshi will have children with such quarks, nothing to worry about too much."  
  
"I only pray to the gods that-Oh!" Michiru suddenly touched her   
stomach and looked down at her swollen belly. "Michiru...are you okay?"  
  
"Yes...I'm fine. It's just the baby moving around like she's swimming.   
It's an odd feeling and I still can't get used to it."  
  
"It's not something you get used to, trust me. Speaking on the subject   
of babies, have you thought about a name."  
  
Michiru smiled and looked to her friend. "Well, Haruka always like the   
name Alexia, I don't know why, and the name Kamura is something that I   
fancy. If we can just agree on which name will be first, then that   
will be one less headache for me."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I have a feeling our little ones will end up   
being siblings more than anything."  
  
"Probably so as much time as we spend together." From a distance down   
the hallway, the two women could hear the chattering of familiar   
voices. The two immediately recognized the voices as Neo-Queen Serenity accompanied by Rei and Makoto. As they entered the room, Michiru struggled to get up and greet them. "No...please, Michiru, you don't have to stand. I insist that you sit," Neo-Queen Serenity urged. Michiru nodded and rested back in the chair, feeling a bit awkward now showing homage to the queen. "Your Majesty," Setsuna said, shifting herself upwards slightly, "it is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Please, call me Usagi like you did when we fought along side one   
another. How are you, Setsuna?" she asked with a warm look on her face. Setsuna smiled back at her, "I am well, just a bit tired. I am now the mother of a beautiful and healthy baby girl who's currently at the nursery being watched over by Orcus and Haruka."  
  
Just then a small voice from Usagi's side cried out. "Puu," the little   
voice said giving Setsuna a hug. "Ah, Chibi-Usa," she said, smiling.   
Setsuna was graced with a big hug from Chibi-Usa who was 2 years old,   
about to turn 3 soon. It seemed like yesterday that the pink haired   
bundle of joy was a mere newborn, now it seemed that she was growing into a fine young lady. Usagi turned her attention to the very pregnant Michiru. "Michiru, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I am well, Neo Que-....Usagi." Michiru said, catching herself, "I had   
to come see Setsuna and the baby. You should see her, she has the   
darkest red hair and the prettiest eyes. She's so adorable and precious."  
  
"Michiru, you should be at home resting," Rei said crossing her arms.   
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself," Makoto added.   
  
"But I'm fine, really." Michiru insisted. Arms crossed and brows   
creased at Michiru. "They're right you know," another familiar voice   
called from behind them, "you really do need to rest, darling." Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see Haruka leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as if to chastise Michiru. She crossed her arms as well and looked like a little kid pouting. "Yes Mother," she murmured under her breath. Setsuna giggled slightly at Michiru's reaction as Haruka walked over to Michiru, offering her hand to help her up. "Come on, sweets, you need you rest. Usagi, Rei, Makoto, it was great to see you again. 'Tsuna take care of yourself and the little one. And you girls take care of yourselves as well."   
  
They said their goodbyes and gave Setsuna one last hug before Haruka   
insisted on her resting.   
  
It seemed that Haruka was acting like more of a mother now more than   
ever with Michiru. She made sure that everyday Michiru was eating   
correctly, receiving ample sleep and even did the shopping from time to time. Even though they resided in a castle, they still took great pleasure in doing things on their own, thus the only servants around were diplomats and such to help take care of the guests and make sure that the representative system established on the two planet, ran smoothly so that confusion and discord amongst the people was virtually null and void. Haruka seemed to try her best to make sure everything was going accordingly. Still, Michiru couldn't help but feel...sad.  
  
That night, Michiru stood in front of her vanity mirror looking at   
herself. The once petite and frail frame she once had was now swollen at the midsection and fuller in some areas. Her hips had expanded 2 sizes and her breast changed cups quite quickly during the last trimester. Taking her hand, she began to rub on the swollen globe of her stomach, feeling the changes in her body. *Our baby* she thought, thinking to the future. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by emotion to the point where she began to cry. Haruka walked into the room greeted by this site. Her heart saddened at seeing her beloved cry so. Sneaking up from behind, she wrapped her arms around her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now what, prey tell, are we so sad about?" she asked, looking at her through the mirror. Michiru sighed and wiped the remaining wetness from her face. "It's just...I'm so worried about her future...what if I do something wrong? What if she hates me for my mistakes?"  
  
Haruka kissed her softly on the neck and grasped her hands. "Michi, take a look at the person I'm looking at in the mirror." Michiru looked up slightly and saw her eyes looking back at her. "This is the person who our child will see. A warm, loving, caring person who would do almost anything for the person she loves. Mistakes may happen...but I KNOW she will love you for who you are just as I love you for who you are. As long as you...as we love her and nurture her, in her eyes we can do no wrong."  
  
Michiru sighed contently turning to gaze into Haruka's crystal green   
eyes. "You....you think so?" she asked. Haruka smiled back at her,   
kissing her on the forehead, "I know so, sweetie. She will love you and me with all her heart, just as we love her with all ours. Don't worry, you'll make a great mother, just as you have been the greatest spouse ever." Michiru kissed her upon the lips, shedding tears of joy. Haruka smiled softly as they broke the kiss. "Now, Michi, you should rest, you've had a long day." Michiru smiled softly back at her and embraced her against, holding her close to her as well as her body.  
  
Three months and lots of pickles and ice cream later, Michiru finally   
went into labor. Haruka had rushed her to the nearest hospital as fast   
as she could. In the waiting room, she paced back and forth   
frantically, mumbling to herself. "What's taking so long? Why can't I be in the delivery room? I wanna see my Michi and my child....why can't I go in?" On and on Haruka kept fussing on, her pacing slowly picking up pace. Hotaru had managed to come to the hospital the moment word was given that Michiru had gone into labor. She was about 16 now and was in good health and strength. She giggled to herself, watching Haruka pace back and forth madly. "Haruka-papa" she said, holding her hand over her mouth, "if you keep that pacing up, you'll make a hole through the floor." Haruka kept pacing on as if she didn't hear Hotaru, and she probably didn't. Hotaru wished she had brought a camera now just to give Michiru a good laugh later when she had recovered from the delivery. Soon, Setsuna arrived with little Niamh bundled up. "Hi, Haruka, how is the delivery doing?"   
  
Haruka still remained in her deep thought, pacing and ranting on.   
Setsuna looked to see Hotaru sitting in a chair, watching the blonde pace back and forth with humor. "Hi Hotaru. It's nice to see you here as well. How long has she been like this?" she asked, sitting next to her. "She's been pacing like that for the past 4 hours. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen through the floor yet" she giggled, looking at little   
Niamh who was slowly waking up. "Hey, how's widdle Niamh, eh?" she cooed, taking the baby from Setsuna's arms. Setsuna smiled at Hotaru, then watched Haruka pace and rant. Getting up from her place of resting, she stepped in front of the blonde in hopes of gaining her attention. Surprised at the figure in front of her, Haruka almost jumped through the roof. "SETSUNA!?!? When....*ahem*....when did you get here? I didn't even see you come in."  
  
"I came in a few moments ago while you were in your mad pacing and   
ranting. How long has it been since Michiru got here?"  
  
"It's been 4 hours. What could possibly take so long? I mean how long   
does it take to deliver a baby?" Setsuna leered at her, causing her to   
swallow hard. "What?"  
  
"I'd like to see you push a 8 pound baby from between your legs in 30   
minutes..." she huffed, taking her seat once again. Haruka smiled and   
sighed with one of her hands rubbing the back of her head. "Miss   
Tenou?" a voice called from the delivery room door. "Yes, yes, that's me"  
  
"Miss Tenou, the delivery was successful. Your wife gave birth to a   
healthy 6lb 5oz baby girl. She's currently in room 308 east wing. You   
and your party may go see her now."  
  
Haruka literally leaped for joy as she rushed as fast as she could to   
where she thought Michiru's room was. "Uhm...Setsuna ...should we tell   
Haruka-papa that she went down the wrong wing?"  
  
Setsuna giggled watching Haruka run with all her might. "Nah...she'll   
figure it out eventually. Meanwhile, why don't we take our time going   
to see Michiru-mama?"  
  
As fast as she could, Haruka ran to see her beloved and their healthy   
baby daughter. Her mind didn't realize where she was going until she   
got to a room that said 308, but in it was an old man with a newspaper.   
*Uh...Ruka...you have the wrong wing I bet* she thought, quickly   
closing the door. One of the nurses on duty walked to her. "Ma'am is   
everything okay?" Haruka nodded a yes, then proceeded to the 'right' wing. Running as fast as her legs could take her, she finally found the room with Hotaru, Setsuna and little Niamh outside the door. "Well, it's about time you figured out where you were," Setsuna muffed, "well...go in and see you family. We'll be in shortly, little Niamh is hungry."  
  
Haruka nodded and opened the door slowly, entering the room silently.   
She smiled as she saw her wife holding their baby girl. "Ruka...here   
she is." She said, signaling for her to come closer. Haruka sat on the bed, looking at their baby girl. She was wide awake, looking up to the new face before her. Her eyes were sparkling emerald green with little dark blue inner fades in them. She had just a small patch of light aqua green hair of straightened grade. "She's...she's beautiful" Haruka said taking the baby from Michiru's hands. Tears of joy streamed from her face as she held their precious baby in her arms. "Haruka..." Michiru whispered, wiping away her tears. Haruka leaned over and kissed Michiru upon the lips, then looked back to the baby.   
  
"Michi...I...we...oh, Michi..." was all she could say as the tears fell   
even more. The baby took her small hand and began to grasp at the face   
above her, gripping her nose. Haruka began to feel a bit weak from all   
the joy she was feeling. Seeing this, Michiru took the baby from her   
arms and smiled at her. "Ruka-kun" she whispered. Haruka looked to   
her and smiled weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ruka-kun, meet   
our daughter, Alexia Kamura Kainou"  
  
Haruka looked their daughter and sighed happily. "Welcome to the   
world...Alexia Kamura Kainou." She held her finger over the baby's face and watched in fascination as she grasped her finger and began to squeeze it, smiling at them both. *I'm the luckiest person in this universe* she thought to herself kissing Michiru again, *I have the most wonderful wife in the universe...and now the most precious child the celestial heavens could ever shine down upon.*   
  
"Ahem...may we come in?" said a voice from the door. Haruka looked up   
to see Neo-Queen Serenity, Hotaru, Setsuna and little Niamh standing at   
the door. "Oh...Please, please...come in."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity gracefully stepped through the door in her more   
casual wear. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself, so she decided to dress down for this, and many other, occasions. She walked over and stood close enough to see the mother and child. "She's   
beautiful...she's the perfect combination of you two." The baby began to rustle about uncomfortably. "Aww" Michiru cooed, cradling the baby, "is my widdle baby girl feeling scared of all the new faces?" She began to rock her slowly, humming a familiar tune that she and Haruka once sang together in the 20th century. The baby stopped rustling and looked to her mother, feeling comforted by her voice. "She's really beautiful. What's her name?" Usagi inquired looking at her bright emerald green eyes.  
  
"Alexia Kamura Kainou" Haruka supplied, brushing the baby's hair   
gently with the palm of her hand. Little Alexia slowly began to fall   
asleep, listening to her mother's voice. Setsuna brought Niamh over to the bed side, allowing her to look at her 'sibling'. Immediately Alexia opened her eyes and looked at the other baby in the room. She gave a small giggle as Niamh giggled back at her. "Setsuna...I think you were right about these two being siblings," Michiru muttered. "They're already getting along."  
  
"May I hold her?" Neo-Queen Serenity said. Michiru smiled and lifted   
the babe to her arms. "Princess Alexia Kamura Kainou. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful child." She whispered. The baby placed her thumb in her mouth and began to suckle on it. "She's so precious," she whispered again, placing the baby back in Michiru's arms. Haruka watched as Alexia slowly began to fall asleep. Niamh, seeking attention, started to tug on Haruka's hair. "Ow! Hey!"   
  
"Sorry, Haruka. That's something she does when she want someone's   
attention." Setsuna giggled while Haruka pried Niamh's hand from her hair. "It looks like mother and daughter are doing well." Neo-Queen Serenity said, "I think it's advisable if we let the new family have some time to rest. I would stay a bit longer, but there are pressing matters I have to attend to on Earth."  
  
"What prey tell could they be, Usagi?" Haruka asked. She sighed   
softly and spoke only one word. "Rei" Immediately everyone gave an "Ahh" at once, understanding immediately what could be happening. Either a festival at the temples on earth, or Rei was getting married...everyone leaned towards the latter and not the former due to the recent announcement from her grandfather. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the three alone in the room.   
  
"Ruka...Ruka.." she chimed, combing her fingers through her blonde   
hair. Haruka's eyes gave off that certain sparkly only destined for   
Michiru as she purred back a "yes darling" in her ears. Unraveling the   
swathing cloth, she smiled and looked at Haruka. "Look, Ruka" she said, pointing to a spot on the baby that was unraveled. Haruka's eyes widened in wonder and almost disbelief as she looked at what looked to be the signs of Uranus and Neptune intertwined in one another on her hip. "A...birthmark...? That marking...it's....it's..."  
  
"Yes, Ruka-kun, I know...our planetary marks. She was born of our   
love, dreams and desires to have a family, so I would suspect such a mark to occur. She's truly unique and special." She said, wrapping the cloth back over the baby so she wouldn't catch sickness, and handed her to Haruka. "Ruka...could you put her in the cradle and alert the nursing station. I need to rest now and wouldn't want poor Alexia to be in here without anyone paying attention to her."  
  
"For you, Michi," she whispered, kissing her on her brow, "anything."   
She placed Alexia in the cradle at the side of the bed and alerted the   
nurses to take her back to the nursey. Haruka stroked Michiru's hair   
softly and looked at the sleeping Alexia. *Our beloved daughter* she   
thought, sighing happily. Her heart felt warmer than a midsummer day in Tokyo. She felt whole and complete and every fiber of her being sighed as she thought of how she would teach Alexia all the things she knew and would be the best dad she could be to her. She would never have any want for love or affection, and she would always try to keep her safe from harm's way. "Michi-chan, I love you so much" she whispered as Michiru fell asleep in her arms.  



	7. Origins part 2

_Disclaimer: You know the deal I don't own them, just my own OC and all that_

* * *

The years that followed during the 30th century were years that humanity would stand proudly, guided and protected by the wisdom and hearts of their respective planetary monarchs. Each child slept in peace as well as their parents knowing that the time of turmoil and suffering was now of the past, humanity had evolved.

Michiru looked out upon the garden of Castle Nereid as rain gently fell upon her roses. She sighed reminiscing of the days of the 20th century, how her and Haruka would fight along side one another, challenged queen Serenity who at the time was the niave teenager Sailor Moon, how no matter if it were for the good or ill, they stuck by one another no matter what. That was the vow they took the day they fell in love. No matter what happened, no matter how bad everything seemed, no matter how chaotic, no matter they sacrifice, they would stand by each other til the very end. She smiled as she thought to herself how it was all worth everything and this IS heaven.

Haruka snuck behind her waiting lady, kissing her behind the ear. Michiru gave out a slight moan, taking her free hand and rubbing it through her lover's golden locs. "How's little Alexia" she whispered taking her fingers and giving them a gentle kiss. "Sleeping like a little angel, love." She smiled looking down at the little green haired wonder sleeping away in Michiru's other arm. She was 4 years old now, healthy as ever and very much active. During the times when she was awake, she would run about the castle, find little cubby holes, listen to her mothers as they sang and play, and go through the garden amazed by the beautiful sights. Her favorite part of the garden was the coy pond, filled with many types of coy, some unique to Neptune in appearance.

"She's so precious, Michi. She looks so much like you"

"And you as well love" Pointing to Alexia's nose while gently biting on Haruka's. The little one stirred a bit in Michi's arms, groaning as her nap was coming to an end. The couple smiled down upon her as she opened her green blue eyes, looking at the two of them. giving out a small giggle, she pointed at Haruka. "Mama, Papa"

"Yes, Kamura-chan. Papa is here. Do you want to go to Papa?"

"Ah huh, Mama"

She handed their little daughter to Haruka. "Hey little angel. Have you been good today?"

"Ah huh."

"What did you do today?"

"Listen to mommy play. Mommy sang. She showed me how to play some of the vio...lin? Violin."

"Did you run around the castle today too?"

"Uh..." Alexia gave Haruka a cutesy innocent smile, her eyes sparkled with a hint of Mischief.

"Hmmm...that's funny. That's what papa does when papa doesn't want to confess."

"Hey now" Haruka defended, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"See, little Kamu-chan. You're like daddy too."

Alexia chuckled, holding onto her daddy's neck. Their tender moment was interrupted with a knock at the door. The messenger opened the door slightly to deliver his message.

"Majesties. Queen Setsuna has arrived with Princess Niamh in arm."

"Well" Michi said, kissing Haruka on the cheek, "we better not let them just stand there. Please escort them here."

"Yes, Magesties" The servant said before disappearing. Michi smiled at Haruka, kissing their daughter on the head. "Looks like your playmate is here, Kamu-chan."

A few moment later, Setsuna appeared through the door with Niamh dressed in a casual dress holding her mother's hand. Haruka let Alexia on the floor. Setsuna released her daughter's hand, allowing her to walk to her friend. They always greeted each other in the strangest manner. First they would walk to each other, circle each other around, put their hand to their nose and stick out their tongue. Then the stare down. For a few minutes, they would stare with the meanest face they could make to see which one would laugh first. It always ended up Niamh would laugh first, though on occasions Alexia would laugh first. Finally after 45 seconds of staring, Niamh broke out in a laugh. Alexia leaped for joy because once again she was victorious.

Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru watched this spectacle of a display chuckling after this courting was finished. "So Setsuna. What brings you to our parts?"

"Just stopping by like the old days. Hotaru is doing well and will be graduating soon with honor"

"Ah. I remember when I found her as a baby." Michiru sighed, thinking how time passes by so fast. Haruka placed a hand upon her should giving her a comforting squeeze. "They all grow up so fast." They sighed in unison, thinking back to the 20th century. Haruka happened to look around for a moment. "Hey. Where's Alexia and Niamh?"

Her question was soon answered with the patter of little feet followed by servants yelling "Majesties. Majesties, you mustn't run out in the rain. Majesties, not the garden. MAJESTIES!"

Michiru sighed, looking through the window to see the duo giving the servants a good run through the garden. "I think its your turn, Ruka, to scold them." She shook her head at the thought. "Those two are trouble when they're together."

"Hmmm, I wonder who Kamu-chan gets THAT from?" Michiru said quirking a brow at her king. Haruka just gave a slight blush. "Well let them have their fun for a while." Setsuna chimed, "Afterall, they are children"

Years passed by within the blink of an eye as they watched their child grow and develop into a preteen. Her hair had become a bit lighter in green tones while her frame still remained small. Even though she did not posses as much strength as Haruka, what she lacked in strength she made up for in exceptional speed, almost outrunning Ruka sometimes. She still took it upon herself to train Alexia in some forms of fighting to defend herself while Michiru, on the other hand, taught her the various forms of art such as music and painting. She seemed to fancy abstract paintings and loved the sound of the piano more than strings. She was exceptional in many areas of study, although she hated to showing it. Michi nearly died when she found out that Haruka stated teaching her how to race. "Are you insane? What if she kills herself?" Haruka would laugh, giving her a small kiss, "I'm teaching her how to do it safely. I promise, Michi. I won't let her get hurt." Haruka kissed her on her head. "Besides, she's already 11. She needs to learn how to be a good driver before she gets her license."

"With you love, that worries me."

"Aww, now. I'm not that bad"

They worried over their little angel as her nights became more and more restless. Once in the middle of the night, Michi would sense her tears flowing. She would sit at he bedside and embrace her daughter, stroking her hair.

"Kamu-chan. What bothers you at night, sweetie?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what sweetie?"

"I feel things."

"Feel things? What do you mean?"

"I feel. Things moving. Water moving. Air moving. It scares me. I don't know why I feel them when I sleep. It scares me to feel them. Sometimes they move together. Sometimes they move against each other, sometimes they move at different times. What's happening, Otaasan?"

Michiru sighed, knowing that the power within her was starting to manifest. Stroking her hair gently, she kissed her on the forehead. "Sweetie. It will be alright. Let me tell you a story, ok?"

Michiru began telling the story of the past, when she became Sailor Neptune and the feelings she had. She went into detail why they fought and how they came to be in this day in time. The legendary Senshi is what they were called, and they were known as the outer senshi. Their powers were great and strong, how mommy and daddy were the sky and sea. She told this tale until Alexia feel asleep in her arms. She smiled and laid on the bed with their daughter.

In the morning Haruka stood in the doorway smiling as she watched her wife cuddle with their daughter. She knew of the sleepless nights Alexia was having, but was relieved that at least this passed night she did get to rest. Michi opened her eyes and gently slid her arm from under their angel. She was careful not to disturb the little angel. Pulling Haruka to their own room, she sat on the bed with eyes filled with concern. "You look as if this is getting serious."

"She can feel the sea and wind, Ruka. I think her powers..."

Haruka nodded, knowing that meant she would have to be trained in order to control them. "I'll ask if Setsuna can give us some advice. We didn't get out powers til we were much older, so for an 11 year old, I wouldn't know how exactly to show her what to do or how to do it."

* * *

"Her powers are starting to manifest as well?" Setsuna said on the holo com. The couple nodded. "I see. This is most unusual. The same holds true for Niamh as well." 

"What do we do, 'Tsuna. We were much older when we received our powers."

"As I know. This isn't something that I can't give you a manual for. I will have to show you how to train her." The couple nodded, "I will leave here shortly. It will be beneficial if I have the both of them train together and you watch. I hope we have caught this at the beginning stages as it will be easier to train her." Michiru wore a worried look wondering if their little one would face the same fate as they did in the past. "Don't worry, you two. It's better to be on the safe side."

"Alright, 'Tsuna. We will see you soon." Haruka closed the channel and held her wife a bit closer. "Michi, she won't suffer the same fate we did. Times are different."

"Michi." She bend down on her knees, holding her wife's hands. She drew Michi's hands closer to her heart as she looked into her eyes. "I promise. As long as there is life within me. As long as I draw breath, I will protect our child and I will protect you. She is our miracle and is growing so fast. I want her to have the happiest life no matter what. And I want the same for you."

"Oh Haruka, my king"

* * *

Later that evening Setsuna arrived with Niamh in hand. Strangely enough Niamh's hair was short like a boy's and she didn't wear the dresses which she wore for years. Instead she was in dress slack and a fitted shirt. Haruka smirked and looked back to Setsuna. "Well now. They grow up so fast..." 

"Yeah. She's definitely a team player."

"Awww, 'Tsuna. It's not so bad."

She huffed at Haruka. It wasn't that there was a problem with her daughter being like that, it was just the constant fighting with Orcus because she wasn't rooting for the other team. He couldn't understand it, but at least he was slowly accepting it. "Well, at least she'll have model 'parents' to look up to." Indicating Haruka and Michiru. They laughed for a few moments, not noticing their daughters.

"Why do you still wear those?" Niamh said indicating that being the dress she wore. Alexia huffed and crossed her arms. "I happen to like dresses and skirts. I think they flatter me. What about you? Why are you dressed like a boy?"

"Because I like it."

"Did you cut your own hair or did you have an accident with the mower?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me"

"You gotta lot of lip to be a weak girl!"

"And you're still a girl no matter what clothes you put on and no matter what mower cuts your hair."

"My hair looks like your dads"

"HEY! No it doesn't! Papa keeps her hair perfectly shaped."

"Pansy"

"That doesn't make sense. I'm a girl. Duh. Sissy boi"

"Why you!" Niamh reach out and slapped her on the arm. The impact was loud enough for the adults to hear. Alexia held her arm, looking at Niamh in disbelief.

"OW! Why? You hit me?"

"c'mon. Go ahead and cry. You're a girl and girls do that." Niamh reach out and hit her on the arm again, this time she balled her fists and bruised her delicate skin. Alexia's could feel her anger rising. She always got hit by Niamh but this was something far beyond their playful pass time. Niamh laughed, going for another blow. inches before she reached her arm, her hand was slapped away by a sudden gust of wind. Niamh jumped back looking in awe as the wind began to engulf Alexia who still held her arm. "Why do you constantly wish to hit me, Niamh?!" The wind began to rise even more, picking up speed and intensity. Niamh smirk at her, hopping a few feet back from Alexia. "So you wanna play rough, huh?" Alexia remained silent. Her eyes began to focus, but in a different manner. The inner blues began to glow turning mirror like as she looked at Niamh or rather looking at something on Niamh. There was a spot on her arm that glowed a bit. She could see it, it was a small spot almost like a weak point. With a quick motion of her hand the wind which encircled her grew a tentacle and reached for Niamh, quickly slapping the spot which glowed. She yelped upon the impact, snapping Alexia back to reality and the wind died down then dissipated.

Alexia looked about her, scared of what was happening. Never before has anything like that happened until now. Niamh held her hand over her arm, twisting her face in pain. For a few moments they stood in silence, Alexia's hands shaking in fear. A long smirk crept upon Niamh's face. "So you have power too...you're not so weak..." Tears began to well in her eyes as she looked to her parents, not sure what would happen.

"Kamu-chan it's ok." She held her arms out to embrace her.

"Gomen, Okaasan...Otousan..." she whispered, tears streaming from her face as she looked to Niamh, "Gomen, Ni-chan" She ran as fast as she could, running down the stairs, running from place to place. She could hear footsteps behind her, first close, then they kept getting further and further from her ears.

"Kamu-chan! Kamu-CHAAAAN!"

She had disappeared into the Neptunian night. Michi began to cry thinking of how scared her angel was. Haruka embraced her, holding her close. "We will find her. I know. I will send out the servant and form a search party."

"Haruka. She's so scared. I've never seen her cry like that before."

"It's ok Michi. She's scared. We will find her. Setsuna. How is Niamh."

Setsuna around for a moment, then back to the king and queen. "She...disappeared with Alexia."

"Then...perhaps we should wait for the search party. Michi. Please just be a bit patient. I think... I know they will turn up before it gets too late. Trust me." Michiru nodded, squeezing her lover's shoulder in anxiety.

line break

The night air has a cool breeze to it as it rustled the leaves in the garden. Tiny footsteps crept about trying not to make too much noise, searching throughout the garden. in a small pond opening a small girl cried in behind the magnolia tree. The little steps stopped at where the girl sobbed.

"Alexia-chan. You can stop crying. I'm alright." She turned her sights to the short haired tomboy who rubbed her head looking at her. "It didn't hurt that bad."

"But...I...I never..it's just...Nia I..."

"Come on, Alex." She held out her hand, smiling to Alexia. She kindly took Nia's hand and began to walk with her. "I'm sorry for egging you on like that. It's just...well..."

"I'm sorry I hit you with air like that."

Nia laughed. "You have powers like I have powers. Okaasan said that why we were here to teach you how to control them."

"You have powers?"

"Ah...yes."

"What can you do?"

"Well uhm..."

Nia let Alexia to the rose garden where some roses were in bloom but a lot were still just budding. She plucked a white rose which was just starting to bloom. "I can bend time. You know, make things go backwards..." She held her hand over the bloom. And energy field emitted from her hand encompassed the rose, causing it to go back into a bud like state. "And I can make time go forward." The energy field was emited again, this time making the rose not only grow, but go into a state of full bloom. "And...well...Okaasan doesn't know...but I can bend reality I guess you would call it." She flicked her wrists and the color changed from white to that of a red rose with pink tips. Alexia smiled, enjoying how beautiful the rose was. Stepping closer to her, Nia placed the rose in her hair, making her blush as she finished putting it in place. Nia smiled shyly as she gazed into Alexia's eyes.

"Uhm...Er...Alex-chan..." She began to blush brightly, "I...gomen..."

Alexia smiled back, holding Nia's hands. "Apology accepted."

From afar three figured watched from the room overseeing the rose garden. Haruka crossed her arms as she watched while Michiru looked at Setsuna. She smiled back at the green haired sea goddess. "I'm raising a lesbian and you birthed a lesbian. I don't know what to call this."

"I bet they wont kiss. I know they wont kiss" Haruka chimed in, watching this whole scene. The other two women stepped to the window, watching at their children held hands. "Alexia is not that..."

They went silent as they watched Nia kissed Alexia. Alexia returned the kiss, equally as passionate. Her hands brushes through Nia's short locs. They gave a sly smirk. "Well" Michiru hummed, "it seems that they really do get along quite well. Love conquers all. What do you think, 'Setsuna?"

Setsuna smiled as she watched her daughter embrace her first kiss. "Well...if it is to happen, I couldn't think of any better person for my little one than Alexia. After all, they've known each other since birth." They left the new lovers to their tender moment.

line break

"Breakfast time, Princesses." the servant called. The two woke in their pajamas but were sure that they had fallen asleep in the rose garden. Alexia reached for her head, feeling the flower which Niamh placed in her hair was still there. "uhm...I will be ready in a little. I have to get cleaned."

"As you wish, princess."

Alexia turned to her other side, feeling the warm body of Niamh resting there. Gently she nuzzled her neck, kissing it slightly to wake her up. Nia slowly started to move to this sensation, moaning ever so slightly as this felt...wonderful. Wrapping her arms around the source of the nuzzle, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Well good morning to you too." They embraced each other in a morning kiss, savoring this piece of time before starting what would be a hectic day in their minds. Alexia pulled away, looking at Nia in her beautiful deep hazel eyes. "We have to get ready for breakfast. So we have to get cleaned up."

"mmm..why don't you wash me then?"

"Ack!" she blushed shying away from her gaze "What am I? You girlfriend or something."

Nia smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. "Yes, you are" she said, then kissed her softly upon her velvet lips. She pulled away then smiled, rolling off the bed to head to the bath chamber. Alexia shook her head. "I'll be ready before you. There's more than one bathroom in this huge palace!"

The two girls joined their parents for breakfast, Alexia feeling a bit akward for yesterday's events. To her surprise she was greeted with a smile from the adults. "I'm glad you're safe, Kamu-chan" Michiru said, motioning to the empty seat next to her. Setsuna sat across from the king and queen, motioning to her own daughter at the empty chair before them. They enjoyed their delightful breakfast, especially the omelet with kikurage mushroom sauteed in them. Michi couldn't understand how or why this child loved them so, but it was one of her favorites. All was quiet until...

"Alex.."

Alexia looked up. In spite of the fact that her name was androgynous, she still felt Alex was still a boy's name. She leered at Niamh, then suddenly smiled warmly. "Takara-chan" she retorted in the cutesy, if not most elegant, of manners. Niamh leered back at Alexia. Not only did she call her by her middle name which only her mother could do so, but she also added the chan in the cutest most elegant way.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Hmmm? Do what prey tell?"

"That. That...you know."

"Acting cute and elegant you mean?"

"Er...well yes."

"Because I am, hehe."

Niamh just leered at Alexia for a few minutes, her stare didn't even phase Alexia as she kept eating her delicious breakfast. Finally in one long sigh, Niamh gave up.

"Lover's quarrel." Haruka muttered between her sips of coffee. Michiru nudged her elbow into her side, causing just a minor spill to happen. Alexia's eyes widened overhearing her parent's comment. She looked to them, looked at Setsuna who gracefully sipped her tea, to Nia who was clueless then back to her parents.

"So princess" Setsuna interrupted changing the mood of the breakfast table, "Are you ready for your training today?"

Alexia looked to Setsuna, her eyes filled with fear of what 'training' would occur. Setsuna's expression remained calm as she looked to the young sprite for an answer. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your training. The king and queen have informed me that you feel things and after yesterday's little incident, I imagine that you have special abilities which I will help train you on how to control those powers to they don't overcome you in the future." She gave as warm of a smile as she could with her dry disposition. "I wouldn't worry about that little wind burst."

"It's not the that which concerns me." She looked back to her parents finding that they too were looking back. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Michiru said, her expression becoming concerned.

"I can hear quite well, Otousan." Haruka's eyes widened. She didn't think...didn't know that she could be heard. But how? "I've been able to hear exceptionally well in the past few months. I've tried to ignore it at first, but it kept getting clearer and clearer. The sounds of servants running from the end of the hall. Birds chirping atop the castle's roof. Even you and mom...And that comment. How did you know when it just...happened...last night?" She looked at the adults at the table, her hand shaking slightly. Her attention focused on Setsuna since she mentioned training. The meaning of training, however, was not exactly clear. "So...is this training a punishment?"

She placed her tea upon the coaster and folded her hands in front of her. Her expression finally broke into a warm smile as she looked at her new scared trainee. "Hardly, princess. Quite contrary, I'm happy that it's you that Niamh has chosen since you've known each other since birth. She's much like someone else I remember from years ago." Haruka blushed slightly at this small hint of her past. "The training is to help you control the rising power within. And it would seem that Niamh here will be more than willing to help I'm sure. Isn't that right Niamh"

"Hai."


	8. Origins part 3

_Wind and sea...They are uneasy. I can hear them...I can feel them..._

The next few years were both the happiest and most strenuous as Alexia underwent her training. Niamh accompanied her some of the ways during this trying era, picking her up and being her strength when she was weak. They trained along side one another, their rhythm, their style, they were in tune with one another harmonizing just as the Uranus and Neptune did in the past. Their love for one another flourished and blossomed like the cherry blossoms did each year on earth. Nia had taken on the role of being Alexia's adviser due to the eternal nature of her mother. No one quite knew how old Setsuna was, but it was quite clear that she had reigned for some millenniums, watching over the flow of time as well.

Alexia's head began to nod during her lecture with her mom. She noticed that their teenage daughter, now 14, was sleeping less and less each night. She could feel it too. A darkness emerging from within the inner planets. There was a transmission lost just a few days ago from Mercury, so Mars and Venus went to investigate. Everyone, including Neo Queen Serenity herself, was waiting to hear word back from the two soldier Queens.

Niamh would often try to console her, hoping to comfort her somehow. "Princess. As your adviser, I am advising you that perhaps you would find some outlet, some relaxation or at least tell me what's on your mind." She would often smile back at Niamh, pinching her cheek sometimes as she thought how beautiful she was whether it was in her slacks or her recently renewed interests in skirts. "Nia...can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that princess?"

"No matter what. Will you always remain by my side?"

Nia smiled, taking he fragile hands into her own. She kissed her lightly on the lips, savoring the sweet flavor of the princess. Stepping just a few inches from her face, she gazed into her blue green eyes for a few moments longer. "I will only promise, princess, if you promise the same."

Giving her a warm smile, she kissed her lover, her adviser on her lips gently. "I promise."

"I promise too" she responded kissing her ever so passionately.

"Kamura-chan" a familiar voice called out. Alexia broke away from the kiss, turning her sights to the direction of the voice. "May I speak with you please. It's important." Alexia gracefully excused herself from her adviser. She smiled watching the two walk towards the gardens. "Hey, kiddo" called the king herself, "I need to talk to you as well."

"Yes, your highness"

* * *

The birds sang their song, but there was sadness behind their notes. There was unease right now and none knew what was going on, only that something bad was amidst, attacking from within. Michiru stopped at the coy pond, sitting on the bench which overlooked the beautiful fish. Alexia stood looking about the pond letting out a heavy sigh. "The sea and wind are moving. They are uneasy." 

"You feel it too, my angel." Michiru sighed looking out upon the pond. "This was your place of solitude. Whenever you felt sad, felt scared, wanted to escape, you would always come here and watch the coy swim about. This place holds so many fond memories for you and yet..." She couldn't help the flow of tears which she fought to hold back. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want to see their little girl suffer through hardships and endure the impending darkness. "Okaasan. What's coming? I'm strong, I can help-"

"NO!" Alexia jumped slightly, seeing the look in her mother's eyes. Something evil was approaching, and she knew that. She wanted to fight it now, but it seems her mother thought otherwise. "Kamura-chan. I know you're strong, but I...we cannot allow you nor Niamh fight here. In this time. I've asked Setsuna...if she would allow the two of your to go to the past."

"WHAT? What are you saying? That you're just going to send us away? Send me away??"

"It's not that, Kamura-chan...I think...they are searching for you...and for Nia."

"Who is they? What are you talking about?"

"Earlier today, we were contacted by Artemis and Luna. They were on Saturn taking refuge from a group called the Children of Darkness. Artemis began telling me this tale of an Alucard sealed away and his words. There is a legend told long ago, before the crystal millennium of one born a dual star and one possessing time." Alexia sighed, looking to the heavens for a moment. "Dual star? A planet can be called a..." she looked to her mother in shock, grasping what was going on. "They're after me? And Nia... Okaasan. Why can't we stay and fight? Why can't you-"

"Alexia Kamura Kainou!"

Then there was silence. Mother and daughter stood motionless as the screams turns to empty void. She balled her fists crying in frustration that she couldn't even fight against whatever was coming. In her heart she wanted to fight with everything she had, she wanted to protect that which she treasured most, but knew that her mother was right. Turning to the castle, she began to walk slowly. "Yes, Okaasan..." were her last words before disappearing further into the garden. Michiru began to weep, wishing with all her heart that she could protect everyone, wishing that her daughter should understand why, wishing that she could change things herself. But alas, the only hope for the future lay in their past. "Oh Haruka...I wish we could protect them...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"Alex...Alex...please Alex..." Nia held her in her arms, rocking her back and forth. The princess had been crying for some time, her sobs drenching the pillow. "Nia...it's just...it's not fair. I want to fight. Why do I have this power if I can't protect anyone?" 

"She's your mother. She wants to protect you first. That's how mothers are. I cried when my mother said the same thing. We just...we can't change it right now...perhaps in the past. In the past we can change everything, make our present much much happier."

"Oh Nia..."

* * *

They came under the cover of darkness, ripping the first main city of Uranus. The soldiers gathered quickly to defend the outer regions and the castle. It was as if the darkness itself was eating away at whatever and whomever stood in its path, putting them into a great deep sleep. Servants rushed throughout the castle. "The Princesses! Make sure they're safe!" 

"Majesties! Majesties!"

Haruka with sword in hand,escorted Michiru, with the girls in hand, as they rushed to the hanger bay. Their only chance was to escape this place before they too were taken by the darkness. It has already invaded the gardens, turning the beautiful roses into dead stems. At the hangar bay, they were greeted by two figures, sinister in aura. The grinned evilly eying the family. "Is that them, Nebulan?" The other figure eyed them carefully. "Maybe. We'll just have to see."

"Michi, you take the girls to the ship! I'll hold these two off!"

"Ruka, be careful!"

It didn't take much effort to wound the first figure as they were weak the second one soon fell under the might of the king, their fighting skills were below par. Haruka rushed to join the party to the ship. "Michi, the door!"

"Right!"

Her fingers never moved so fast as she keyed in the code for the door. Quickly the door opened, Haruka entering in first to initialize the drives. The other girls soon followed when suddenly another figure emerged from the darkness, grasping Alexia.

"Kamura-CHAN!!"

At that moment everything changed. Michiru threw herself at the monster, elbowing it in the head in order to free her daughter. The last moment Alexia remembered was her mother's smile as she pushed her into the ship, holding back the monsters approaching. "I love you, Kamu-chan. Now Go!"

Haruka could not stop the door from shutting nor the take off initialization. Haruka pounded on the door screaming for Michiru, but it was in vain as she ship took off, doing into hyper drive.

Haruka...take care of our future...to the past... were Michiru's last thoughts before she was consumed by the dark sleep. Haruka gripped her first until blood began to spill from them. "Baka. Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!" she screamed beating at the door even more weeping at the loss of her wife. "I should have...I should have protected you...Michi...I'm sorry...I.." She howled in pain and agony, mentally beating herself up for not protecting one of the most precious things to her. Nia held Alexia as she held her hand over her shoulder. The monster managed to cut into her shoulder just a slight bit, but that was not the source of Alexia's pain. It was her fault she felt. She didn't fight back. She could have fought back. Why didn't she?

The trip to Pluto was the longest trip. Alexia couldn't keep from weeping over her mother sacrificing herself. Haruka gained some of her composure back, trying to be as strong for her little princess as she could. The wound on her shoulder managed to heal up enough to stop the bleeding but the pain still remained. Upon arriving to Pluto, they were greeted by the elite escort guards who led them to the time chamber where Setsuna and Orcus stood. She looked at the group as they arrived, widening her eyes as she realized that Michiru wasn't with them.

"Haruka. Michiru?"

"They got her and we couldn't turn back. I...I should have..."

"Haruka. We will save her. We will save them all. The past is our only hope."

Setsuna looked to the two princesses, Alexia still holding her shoulder as it still pained her, but her eye burned with anger at herself for not doing anything. She could feel the princesses sorrow building inside, almost overpowering her. Setsuna stepped to the princess and placed a hand on her arm, smiling warmly at her. "Little princess, don't worry. We will save everything in the past. You have to be patient." She nodded in acknowledgment. "Please. The time gate."

"Setsuna, honey" Orcus called, holding the doors open, "Quickly before it's too late."

She took the princesses hands and raced to the doors. The two girls went through first, traveling back to the past. Before she stepped through the gate she looked back. "Haruka..."

"Go, 'Tsuna. Protect them. I will stay here and fight. It's the least I can do for them. For Michi." For an instance Haruka smiled at Setsuna with one last request. "Send my little sea nymph to my place. I'm sure I'll get a kick out of it in the past."

"Right"

"Only those souls possessing the prism energy can save us now. Pluto. Look after them well."

Setsuna nodded and smiled. Noble to the end she thought disappearing into the time gate. Orcus shut the gate tightly behind him, holding his Ax before him to guard the gate to the very end. "May the heavens be with them" he muttered standing before the gate.


	9. Lost and found

_Disclaimer: I dont own them blah blah blah all that good stuff_

* * *

She sighed trying to focus on her studies, but the pair of lips making nuzzling her neck line made it hard to study. She cursed to herself mentally hating the fact that whenever she became focused, Nia would always try to distract her. Ever since they started dating at 11, there were times when the battle for attention was at hand and she would almost always give in. This case, however, was quite different as it wasn't fighting or mannerism classes or anything to do with their future-past lives, this was the 21st century and she had to study for tests. 

"Nia" she said in her dry tone, turning the page, "don't you have studies to attend to as well?"

She gave a small nibble on her earlobe. "I do...some anatomy. Would you mind helping me?"

Alexia sighed to herself. She wasn't in the mood nor did she want to have the patience for this. The 21st century was very different from 100 years from now. She wished that Nia would remember this as they were now in school with other students who didn't know of their nobility. They were average. Ordinary. One the same level as the rest. Deep down inside, this was somewhat comforting to interact with a variety of different people from different walks of life and not worshiped or hailed because of her heritage. The sense of being equal was somewhat comforting.

Nia attempted another advance for attention, this time, gently biting on Alexia's neck while moving a slender hand inside her shirt. She sighed, gathering her books quickly to stuff them in the back and stood up. She other girl looked inquisitively as she threw on her riding jacket then her book bag over one shoulder.

"You know sometimes that's just really bothersome." She regarded, walking through her room door. Nia stood up and followed her before she could make her move out the front door. "What? You weren't acting this way last week!"

"Last week I didn't have modern Japaneses, Japaneses cultural appreciation, history exams. Hell I even have an art appreciation exam and I'm still wondering why I have to take it" she said, eying the green haired time keeper before looking back to the door. "You tend to want attention from me at times when you know I have to get work done."

"Oh. And what do you call last weekend at lunch?" Nia responded, giving a slightly frustrated snort. Alexia picked up the helmet from the coat rack "You know you act just like your father!" She cut her eyes back up to Nia, sending a cold chill down her spine. She did it. She pushed that button which Alexia really didn't want pushed today. She could feel the lump of anger forming, swelling in her throat. Closing her eyes and gaining her composition, she swallowed what lump had developed and left, slamming the door behind her. A few moments later, an motorcycle engine roared then peeled off from the parking space, burning rubber in its wake.

"You really shouldn't pushed so hard like that." Setsuna advised, taking another sip of her tea. She knew since the time they were children, that Alexia would exhibit traits of both her parents, Haruka in particular as she tended to run away and shut her emotions out or let them flair up. Much like the wind when it would pick up in pace and intensity then suddenly go quiet. And much like the sea.

"She always does that when I want attention. It's frustrating."

"Have you ever thought that perhaps she's trying to pass her classes? And how are your studies grades looking for this semester?"

Nia paused feeling the sweat starting to form. It's true. She didn't study hardly at all and was doing mediocre in her classes. Setsuna smirked feeling the nervousness overcoming her daughter. "Maybe you're right"

"I know I am."

"Ack! Alright, Okaasan. You're right. You're absolutely right. So...what do you think I should do?"

"Well" she folded the paper, looking to her hazel eyed little wonder, "from an academic standpoint, I think you should tend to your studies. If you're asking in reference to your relationship, I'm not sure what to tell you. Maybe you should ask Haruka and Michiru themselves since you made that comment about Alexia being just like her father, and along with the fact that they are here in the kitchen with me."

The infamous sweat drop of embarrassment formed in the back of her now fauxhawk styled black crimson hair. "Oh...sorry. I forgot you were here."

"Yes...we live here you know" Haruka remarked crossing her arms. "So kiddo...we need to talk about that last comment..."

* * *

Faster. Faster. She wanted to go faster. As fast as the bike would allow, as fast as her mind would want to. She wanted to go so fast that she would break down reality, break down time, break the barriers within and without. She wanted to be free like the wind, and felt chained to the shadows of her father. Tears moistened the inside of the helmet thinking how hard she had worked to be as strong as Haruka, become as fast as Haruka only to falter to being prey on that day, losing her mother. 

She was so caught up in her world, that she didn't notice that she was now out of her district into another rural district of temples. Somehow back tracking wasn't going to be quite as easy as she didn't pay attention how she got there. In her mind she began to think i This is the 20th century. Ok...I'm sure there's someone in a temple who knows how to get back to district 10. /i Carefully she walked to the temple in the middle of nowhere, taking off her helmet as to not to scare the locals. Luckily enough it wasn't too late into the day where the sun's residual light didn't shine just a bit. She slowly walked to the shrine door, hesitantly holding her fist up to knock

Rei sat in meditation in the lotus position, centering herself as much as possible. As of late, she felt different vibrations about the city, negative energies and a small portion of positive light aching to shine through. The fire in the middle of the room began to rustle as the wind began to pick up. She snapped from her meditation, looking about the temple wondering if there was an evil spirit approaching. Then it knocked. Hesitantly, but it knocked. The wind began to pick up in intensity as Rei picked up her binding spell, heading towards the door.

"EVIL SPIRIT DEPART!!" She yelled, slapping the script on...a live person? She heard a groan then a loud thud on the steps. Looking down, she found a slightly shocked and appalled biker sprawled on the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Let me help you up. " She reached and pulled the biker up. "I'm so sorry I thought...hahaha, well it's kinda silly but I thought you-"

"OW! My Face! That hurts!"

"I said I was sorry. I didn't know you were a live person."

"Well who else would knock on a door in the middle of nowhere?"

Rei crossed her arms and huffed. "Like you would understand...hey" she recognized the face and the one long braid, "You..You're ALEX!" Rei leaped for joy, hugging onto 'Alex'. With a sigh, 'Alex's eyes rolled, pulling the girl away. "Look. I'm lost and need to get back to town. Can you give me directions?"

"Sure I would love to. I can show you better than tell you. Or you could come in and rest a bit, I could make you something to eat."

_Dammit out of all things in galaxy, I ended up at the temple with one of those girls._Alexia thought, looking at Rei. "I really have to get back to town. I'm supposed to be studying. Now can you please. With all respect. Give me directions to the 10th district?"

"Well I can. If you like, I can direct you."

"And how will you get back?"

"I have friends that stay in 10th district. It wouldn't be a problem for me to crash as their place. I have a really smart friend, Ami, who's a genius in every subject. And I know this really good place to grab a few snack."

It was getting dark soon and in this remote area she couldn't waste much more time. "Alright alright. I have another helmet so you can come along. Just please, get me somewhere in 10th district. I hate being lost like this."

"Alright! I'll be there in a sec."

* * *

The two of them sped through the hillsides of the rural area. She held onto her 'Alex' enjoying the excitement of the bike while being scared at the same time. Alex raced with a certain urgency, as if trying to surpass time with each turn, each twist of the accelerator, each sudden jump of the bike. It excited her in ways she didn't think imaginable. This must be what Haruka felt whenever she drove her bike Rei thought to herself, pointing at some familiar signs. Soon they were in the 10th district, the signs and lights looking familiar to them both. She felt comfortable, laying against her back, riding the bike. Alex felt herself drift for a slight moment in that comforting feeling before coming to a gentle stop at a local coffee shop. 

"You wanna have a snack er uhm... I didn't get your name."

"Hino Rei, but just call me Rei"

"Ah Rei." Alex smiled, sending warm tingles up her spine, "Would you mind joining me for a snack?"

The two of them shared a nice little time at the coffee shop. She looked about the shop in wonder, not realizing how much she really did miss out on life. There were a variety of many different types of coffee drinks, little snack, even a different kind of chill music being played.

"What do you want, Hino-san?" she said, cocking a brow at the menu then looking back to the priestess. She blinked for a moment and blushed. "From the menu, silly girl."

"HEY! Don't call me that!"

She sighed for a moment then crossed her arms. "Fine. What would you like from the menu, Hino-san? We can't keep the line waiting, you know."

"Oh...right. I'll take a.."

She named something off the wall and unheard of. Alex looked at the menu. Sure enough there it was. The Cinnamon Dolce Frappucino with extra mocha. She rubbed her head wondering what the hell it was. "I'll have two of those...Cinnamon Dolce Frappucino with extra mocha. One in the biggest one you have, I'll take a medium sized." The cashier looked back at Alex for a moment, puzzled by what she was asking. "Uhm... we have grande. I think that's medium and-"

"Ok, Grande for me and that size for her." She said pointing to the Verte size. The cashier nodded, ringing them up. Moments later she sat at the table Rei picked out with their cinnamon Dolce whatever.

"This place...is just weird." she commented still looking about the coffee shop. Rei gave a small little laugh then sipped on her frappucino. "Well you stopped here. It's not a bad place. They came from America, so you should know about them."

Alex just shrugged taking a sip of this concoction. To her surprise it was quite tasty though she could taste the bitter espresso. Looking up to Rei she remembered the shrine and quirked a brow. "So...why did you hit me back at the temple?"

Oh! Uhm..." She blushed feeling silly for that little incident. She thought for sure she felt a presence, some kind of power that rustled the fire enough to give her some concern. "Sorry bout that. It's nothing...really it's nothing."

"Well it had to be something for you to slap some kind of sealing spell or whatever those things are called on my head, cause me to lose balance and I'm lucky I have a little bit of reflex or otherwise I would have hit my head on the steps, probably to the state of unconsciousness. So please indulge me as to why you slapped my face with some kind of spell."

Rei sighed thinking she at least had to explain something. "Well. Don't get all freaked out or think I'm a weirdo when I tell you why."

"Well considering I'm in a strange country surrounded by a different lot of people whom I seem strange to, I would think it rude for me to think of you as a weirdo since I am on the outside looking in." Taking another sip of her delicious drink, she licked her lips almost erotically to where Rei lost herself for a moment watching how her tongue traced the outline of her lips tasting away the remnants of the Frappucino. "Besides" she said, breaking Rei from her fantasy, "I'm not close minded. I have to be open to all possibilities, especially with how I am. So please, indulge me."

"Alright. Fine." Taking in a deep breath, she began to explain.

"I'm a Shinto priestess. That shrine where you were is a Shinto shrine. You know that those are right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well part of my daily routine is meditation. I use fire to help with my spiritual meditations, readings and visions. I can sense quite a bit, from positive energies, negative energies, people's emotions, things of that nature. I also use it to clear my mind of all the hectic congestion from the day, the week, the month, and focus. It can sometimes freak people out. Before you knocked on the door, I was meditating for the night when the fire inside began to rustle quite a bit. Then a wind picked up in the room where there are not any open windows, door or holes in the wall. I felt an energy, a strong energy, then you knocked on the door. Naturally I thought it was a spirit or something, so well... uhm, you know the rest."

"Ah... I see." Taking another sip, she could feel Rei's embarrassment. She felt a slight be bad for making her feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you like that and it's cool. I was wondering. It's kinda like chakras that you can feel, but it's not limited to people like chakras are. You have your third eye opened?"

"Third Eye? HEY is that some kind of insult?"

"No. Far from it. Your third eye does not see the physical, but the metaphysical spiritual, whatever you want to call it. For instance" she gestured to the cashier. "That cashier. Most people would think that he isn't bright because he asked for people to repeat themselves or seems detached. But...looking at his aura, he's very unsure right now of something...and searching. He has a mind, but doesn't know what to do with his knowledge. So he's stuck in a sense. Or that girl" She gestured to the other corner where a group of girls sat talking and laughing. Her focus went to the one with orange streaks in her hair along with a black ribbon. "That girl is laughing and it seems that she is happy when really she's quite sad and lonely. Maybe the girls she's with aren't her friends, maybe there's someone she had a crush on but they don't have a crush back on her, maybe her boyfriend broke up with her. Who knows. She's just...sad."

Rei looked at Alex in amazement. For the first time in a while, someone else understood what she felt and why. Alex leaned back slightly, looking out the window at the sky. She sighed for a few moments closing her eyes. "Fire is quite an amazing element. Just like the wind and sea. Fire can burn things and from the ashes spring new life. Like the phoenix." For a moment she opened her eyes looking to her back pack. "Oh dear. I forgot I'm supposed to be studying."

"Alex...you really are different. I'm still sorry for hitting you, but I'm glad we actually talked. You seem understanding..."

Resting her free hand on Rei's, she gave a warm smile, causing the priestess to blush. All she could see were stars surrounding that angelic face, sweeping her away to her own fantasy land. Alex was amazed knowing that the Mars of the future was different than the Mars now. This mars seemed much more alive, friendly, weird still but... she could connect easier with the mars of the 21st century. Her mind then thought back to her studies.

"Hey. You said you have a genius friend, right?"

Rei snapped back to reality yet again, a bit disorientated, but nevertheless back to reality. "Er uhm... yeah...Mizuno Ami. She knows everything."

"Think she would be up for studying?"

Looking down at the time on her cellphone she sighed knowing that since leaving the shrine, time had elapsed and Ami's parents would have a fit if she were to have friends over. "It's almost nine. Her parents would flip out."

"Almost 9!? Ah, Haruka is going to kill me. I have to get home soon."

"Haruka? You know her?"

"Yeah. She's hosting me while I'm living here. Why do you ask?"

Rei paused for a moment, examining her closely. Then as if putting two and two together, she gasped. "So you are...Alexia's brother!"

Alex sighed, giving her a small friendly kiss on the cheek. It seemed stars were shining in between them as their eyes met again. Alex smiled. "No I'm not Alexia's brother. But We are the same person." Giving Rei a wink, she put on her riding jacket along with her books. "Hope to see you soon, Rei. I had a great time hanging with you."

Rei's eyes widened in embarrassment and in a small crush way. All this time... she was flirting...with the same person? What was this feeling inside that still fixated on her?

Revving up her ride, she sped through the city traffic, taking stupid risks to get home as soon as possible.

One minute. One minute passed 9 and she was late. She knew Haruka would flip. Hesitantly, she openned the apartment door, her eyes meeting the dark hallway only lit by the kitchen's bright florescent light. Her chest felt heavy as she took each breath, stepping closer and closer to the light of the kitchen. Seeing Haruka at the table, Alexia sat at the chair looking across from her, crossing her legs while touching her fingers to each other as if ready to pray.

"You've talk to Michi" She said, re situating herself in the chair, "and I heard the comment Nia made in reference to us." Haruka leaned forward, clasping her hands together., "I have more questions than answers and I wanna know. What is the deal with 'us'? What happened in the future that brought you to the past?"

"I thought Queen Setsuna told you?"

"She hasn't told me anything. She said that you would explain."

Alexia sighed, rolling her eyes as she relaxed her hands upon her lap as she uncrossed her legs. "This going to take a while...do you have time?"

"I'm all ears, kiddo"


	10. 86 this plotline: Authors notes

Authors note: Well sad but true, this story because I can't remember how the plot was going years ago and nor can I get the flow right, I'm thinking of 86 this story...

Unless some divine help from writes comes a long, I think this plot line and story have pretty much been dragged through the mud and back. :(

Sorry to those who enjoyed this story, I think along the way of breaking down that 5 year writers block, I lost a lot along the way :( But I think I'll start anew since I do have an idea now how I would like the story to flow if I start from the beginning... Idunno


End file.
